The return home
by TempeGeller
Summary: To backmail Rumpelstiltskin, Regina used Belle to create a true love child. Belle is able to hide the child for 9 years, but when Regina discovers the child, she takes her over the townline. Will the child find her way home? And will she be accepted by Rumpelstiltskin?
1. Chapter 1

Hello,

There was something I needed to write about Once upon a time. I felt an idea coming, so I wrote it down. What if Regina created a child to use against Rumpelstiltskin? What happens if she is dropped over the town line? Will the child find her way back to her parents? Will she have powers? And how will Rumpelstiltskin react to finding out he has a child he never knew? Would the child be able to turn Lacey to Belle?

DISCLAIMER: Once upon a time belongs to the amazing writers that once gave us lost. Annabeth's character belongs to me. I wish I wrote for once upon a time! That would be a dream come true, enjoy this story.

TempeGeller

* * *

**Chapter 1: The best thing to do…**

The Enchanted Forrest

Regina stared at her reflection in the mirror. Rumpelstiltskin had been too smart to fall for her plan. Or was the girl not convincing enough? She was sure that a man like that needed to keep his heart some place. It seemed like Belle was the perfect candidate for the true love job. How would she make him powerless? So powerless that he would be willing to help her with a curse. She had nothing against him, not a child nor a curse. The only thing she needed was for Belle to remove his powers. So she could go to him without the fear to get hurt. Not that she was afraid.  
"He's all powerful…" Regina threw the glass to the wall and watched it fall apart in a million pieces.  
"There are different forms of true love, your highness." The mirror whispered to her. Sometimes the tone of the mirror got her mad, this time it got her interested. She turned around to face her reflection. In her eyes she showed a simple sign to move on. "The love for a child…"  
"A child isn't a bad idea?" Regina smiled "But Belle and Rumpelstiltskin aren't exactly creating baby's now are they. I don't suppose I should enchant them. Even I am not that desperate…."

"I supposed you haven't thought about creating it magically…" the mirror whispered. "All you need is DNA of the parents and a vessel to carry the baby. Presto, you have a baby. Something…"  
"Yeah, I know…" Regina put her hand to her head. "But having a child wouldn't mean Rumpelstiltskin would naturally love it. I…"  
"Not if this child shows up when the love of his life dies…." A smile appeared on Regina's face.

* * *

Some place America, the year 2013

A blue eyed girl stared at the horizon. She pulled the sward a bit closer to her body as she heard a soft noise behind her. Annabeth relaxed her eyes as a friend stepped towards her. He gave her a kind smile as he put his hand on her shoulder.  
"I'm sorry this lead didn't go anywhere either. I'm sure we'll find the home you're so desperately looking for. I mean we have to be closer right." He kindly rubbed her forehead. "Shouldn't we Annabeth?"  
"Annabeth…" she laughed "Haven't you ever wondered why your parents called you Ian? I mean they must have a had a great reason, I mean they liked the name didn't they?"  
"I'm sure you parents were in love with the name Annabeth…"  
"What if it was one of those cases…" Annabeth turned to him. "Were both my parents didn't care for me. I mean I did end up on the streets at 7…"

"That's because you ran away after that…"  
"I know…" Annabeth smiled "Where do you think these monsters keep coming from? I mean we try to a safe haven, yet it simply on last for a few months."  
"We're not meant to be save…" He gave her a playful push. "Besides, we would have given up the search for your parents by now. Which is an important quest."  
"How do you feel about New York?"

"Too crowdie." She linked her arm in his.  
"Maine…"

"Perfect."

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine,2013

Regina stared in her mirror. The jealousy was almost written on her face, it was towards Rumpelstiltskin. He had a relationship with Belle, that was until she ended up in the hospital. Until she made her remember who she really was. Lacey, a girl that couldn't be more different from bell. She was a party girl and liked to hang around the busy parts of the city. She would pick up the usual guy and take them home with her. She wasn't the person to be caught reading a book or even think about anything for only a second. She lived her life with the breaks off. Maybe she even replaced them by an extra fast button. A smile appeared as Rumpelstiltskin stormed in the office.  
"What did you do to her?" His eyes showed pure anger. Regina figured out that he found out exactly where Belle went and now he wasn't happy about it.

"Simple." Regina smiled "I reminded who the poor dear was…"  
"You put lies in her head…" Rumpelstiltskin turned and smashed a chair in anger. "She's not Lacey. Turn her back right now."  
"You know that can't happen." Regina said in a sweet way, but the sarcasm in her voice couldn't be missed. "Only true love can bring Belle back. I guess you have to spend some time with Lacey, make her fall in love with you. Not that I can figure out what poor Belle ever saw in you, mister Gold."  
"Why did you do it?" Rumpelstiltskin stared at her. "I can't help but wonder why you're so convinced in keeping Lacey around. What's in it for you?"

"Nothing my 'dearie'." Regina smiled "I just love seeing you squirm. I would get used to Lacey, she's not going anywhere. You should thank me. I mean someone is better than that empty vessel hanging around the hospital. What were you going to do, make her remember?"  
"I can't understand why you would…" He paused "Why did you turn her in to a…"  
"I guess you don't really like my anti-Belle." Regina turned to the window. "I thought you of all people would be a fan of my 'irony'. It was one of my best…"  
"I don't need any Anti-Belle…" Rumpelstiltskin yelled "I need the actual Belle! You should have not been involved. I could have…"  
"You see, …" Regina smiled "It's so fun to piss you of my dearest. You do know that Lacey doesn't love you. And I you don't take any steps to make her fall for you, you will never get Belle back. So I subject you work on that, instead of pissing me off."

"You did a bad thing, Regina." Rumpelstiltskin turned to her.  
"Sorry, but I've done worse." Regina stepped towards him. "So have you?"  
"What could have been the worst thing you did to me?" Rumpelstiltskin turned to him. "Take Belle from me? Keep her captured? Is that what you mean, dearie?"

Regina stared at him. She wanted to nod and agree that was the worst thing she did to him. The truth was that she wouldn't really been lying. She had done worst to Belle. She remembered a day so long ago. It was 9 years in the cursed existence. Regina had created a plan to get Belle pregnant from Rumpelstiltskin's baby. It had been a simple spell, she had created a place where Belle and Rumpelstiltskin could be together in dreams. That's how the baby would be born. Yet Belle had been smart. She had been able to keep the baby from her, she gave birth when the curse was launched.

_Regina made her way down the stairs. The nurse who was keeping the watch looked tired as usual. She smiled at her. There wasn't anything Regina wanted to ask her, Belle wasn't watched closely. There wasn't anything she could do. 9 years had she been in that cell. 9 years away from the love of her life. And Belle looked like it. When she entered the room, she always looked like a beaten puppy. Yet, there was always something that she kept from Regina. Her blanket was always draped over the edge of the small bed. Her eyes were always directed towards her. Filled with some kind of hate. Today Regina waited for a short second to hear to the surrounding. She could hear the water run in the pipes. She could hear footsteps around her. And a soft cry of an infant coming from Belle's room. Regina stood up and stepped towards Belle's room. She opened it. Once again Belle was sitting in the same position, with her beaten up puppy eyes directed at her. This time Regina took a step closer. She pulled the blankets from Belle and saw a baby under the bad. The baby looked healthy, yet crying for a attention.  
"So my dear, that's the secret you've been hiding from me?" Regina turned to her. "A baby.."  
"Stay away from my baby!" Belle yelled as she took the baby in her arms. "You kept me from my true love, you are keeping me captive, but you're going to stay away from my baby!" _

_"Your baby?" Regina had a thin smile on her face. "Should I remind you who made this baby possible? Without me there would be no baby!"  
"She's mine!" Belle yelled as Regina pulled the baby from her arms. "Regina, give her back to me! She's mine! She's my little girl! Give her back!"  
"Darling, I might just raise her myself." Regina smiled "I could turn her…" _

_"You could never turn her." Belle yelled "She's pure, always is. Always will be, she's my daughter Regina. She's a my baby!"  
"Well, …" Regina stepped out of the room and closed it. She turned around to face Belle once more again. "You will never see your baby again, my dear. You will not remember she ever existed. She will never come too look for you and you will never put eyes on her again. Do you understand?"  
"Please, Regina." Belle turned to her. "No one will know, please let her stay. She's…" _

For 9 years she was able to keep the baby from Regina, cursed Belle seemed to care about the baby just as much as Belle did. Part of the baby kept the real Belle close. The memories about Rumpelstiltskin were there, everything. Regina even feared that Belle might not be in her cursed mind. Not with her baby near. With her baby near, she was aware her name was Belle. She was aware of everything.

_Regina remembered the child like the day of yesterday. She had walked to the edge of town, it was easy to dispose of a body there. The child hadn't cried all the way there, she had been quiet. It almost seemed that she felt save with the woman that was going to hurt her.  
"Good morning." Mister Gold said as he walked by. "Oh my, what a beautiful child."  
"She is, isn't she?" Regina smiled "_

_"What's her name?" Regina turned to mister Gold. "Such a beautiful baby, must have a name. Is she yours? I mean your baby that is?"  
"Annabeth…" Regina answered "Her name is Annabeth, Mister Gold the mother wanted to put the child up for adoption. I'm just going through the right channels." _

_Regina smiled as she walked off with mister Gold's child. She stepped closer to the town line. She knew that she couldn't cross it herself. Bad things happened when people crossed the town line, so she did the simplest thing. She put the baby over the town line. She pushed it with a stick. There it was the infant. She was in the road, waiting for someone to pick her up. Waiting to die. The child name was Annabeth and she would never return home. Belle would never see her daughter again. _

After losing the child Belle had drifted off in her town self. She was depressed about the child, she didn't do anything. She didn't walk around and barely ate the food they brought her. It was like she was sad about a baby that didn't exist. 19 years ago she had put a baby on the road. Not knowing that someone had found it and raised it as her own.

* * *

Some place America, the year 2013

"Do you believe in it?" Ian turned to Annabeth. "Princes and princesses you know. Finding your happy ending you know. True love…"  
"Not for one moment…" Annabeth smiled "What has gotten in to you. I mean, I thought you didn't believe in that stuff either. I mean, what happened to us against love. I mean you are my friend…"  
"just because I'm your friends, doesn't mean no one is going to leave you breathless.." Ian put his arms around her shoulders. "Do you know what I mean? Being hopelessly in love with someone…"

"No, I don't know." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I think love is weakness, you see my parents didn't even love me enough to keep me. So…"  
"Beth…" Her nickname sounded so weird from his lips. "I don't believe this is you. You are smarter than that, I would die for you. I would give everything to see you happy, but I can't make you believe in something as basic as love. I love you, Beth. As a friend, you are a sister to me. You remember when we found each other?"  
"Like yesterday." Annabeth smiled "You saved my life."  
"And you need to open up…"

"Can we please stop talking?" Annabeth turned away from him. She stared out of the window of the driving car. Going from state to state was fun for her. She loved to watch the trees pass her by and see everything in the town. Everything that made her very happy. Annabeth saw the animals pass her by. She loved any animal, everyone knew that about her. Anything Annabeth touched would come back to life. She was beautiful and smart all at the same time. Yet her ignorance towards love kept her naïve. She never told anyone how she felt. Ian knew, but he had never heard her describe her feelings. She only talked about monsters. Maybe sometimes about her parents. About finding them.

"Where do you think we should go in Maine?" He returned his eyes to her. "Or do you subject we just move on without a plan?"  
"You know…" Annabeth turned around. "Maine sounds normal. Maybe we'll find something there…"  
"Like your parents…" Ian smiled "Maybe you'll believe in love if you find them. "  
"I just want to know why…" she spoke "I want to know why they left me. I have nothing left of my mom, nothing. Just that I was found in Maine."  
"And we've been moving towards that home?"

"Another couple of miles until we arrive in the closest town in Maine…" He stared at the board. "Storybrooke, have you ever heard of it?"  
"Not that I can remember…" Annabeth smiled "It sounds good to me, maybe we'll find adventures there. I mean I need to find…"

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine,2013

David stared at the door of Granny's as it opened up. He was surprised by the man entering the diner, it was no one other than Mister Gold. The biggest surprise that he was heading towards him. David stared at Granny, who had the same surprise on his face. It was weird that it seemed that Gold was heading towards him, Belle wasn't anywhere. He changed his mind, her name was Lacey right now. Belle was someone he didn't mind, Lacey was someone he never ran in to. David didn't hang around that club much and when he did, Snow was with him.  
"Charming…" Rumpelstiltskin didn't watch in his eyes right away. It wasn't fear, it almost seemed like he was going to ask an embarrassing question.  
"Mister Gold…" David smiled "What did we earn your visit with?"

"I guess…" Rumpelstiltskin stared down. "I guess you've met Lacey."  
"She's different than Belle, that's a sure thing." David replied "Is that the reason you're here? Lacey?"  
"Yes." Rumpelstiltskin admitted "A questions, how did you let Mary Margaret fall in love with you? I mean before the curse. How do…"  
"All powerful dark one…." David glared "Asking for my help. Asking advice on dating, I thought it would never come to that."  
"Stop the gleaming and get to answering…"

Rumpelstiltskin seemed annoyed with the remark David had gave him. There was a certain humor about someone with magic asking for help in relationships. No one would have expected that he would choose the human way to let Lacey fall for him.  
"So you have chosen the human way?" David stepped of the chair. "No love potion…"  
"That wouldn't be true love, dearie."

"Well, you take her on a date. You buy her a present, you tell her what she wants to hear." David explained. "It's different for every woman, you find out what she likes. You talk. That's how I got Mary Margaret and I bet it will work for Lacey."  
"Well, thank you." He stared at David. "How do I start?"  
"How about hello." David returned to his seat "Would you like to go out some time?"  
"That sounds reasonable." Rumpelstiltskin nodded his head.

"You think true love's kiss is going to bring Belle back, right?" David turned to him. "I hope you're right about that, it was a stupid move from Regina to put those cursed memories there."  
"Well…"  
"Why was Hook after Belle in the first place anyway?" David spoke "I don't see a reason why he would want to harm her."  
"Let's just say I he wants to get revenge…" Rumpelstiltskin replied

* * *

Annabeth moved closer to the town line, the boards said : 'Storybrooke'. It almost seemed like she had been here before. The first food over the town line seemed very weird. She saw the trees surrounding her. She remembered a voice. A voice asking after her name: 'Annabeth'. A voice in her called not to take her baby. The city awakened something. She pulled her other food over the town line as well.  
"Wow, a town in the middle of nowhere…" Ian spoke "What do you think they're trying to hide? Monsters? I…"  
"Why would they be trying to hide…" Annabeth smiled "Like you say, it's a normal town surrounded by trees. That doesn't make it weird…"

"Says the girl that walked over the town line taking more than a minute…" Ian spoke to her. "What is it about you and this town?"  
"I don't know…" Annabeth spoke, she pulled her sward closer. "I really don't know…"

Annabeth followed the road. There were traces of a car crash that happened not too long ago. Yet that didn't seem to abnormal. It happened all that time. Annabeth tried to walk faster, but her feet wouldn't let her.  
"Beth!" Ian yelled. "I have a weird feeling about this place, let's just move on. Not pass by this town.."  
"I have a feeling I need to be here…" Annabeth spoke "Let's just go on, what's the worst that could happen? We stay forever?"  
"You're funny, where did you get that sense of humor?"

"Maybe my dad…" Alexis laughed  
"I still think your mother is Athena, goddess of Wisdom." Ian spoke "And she has nothing to do with this god forsaken town. So let's just continue."  
"Let's not…" Annabeth started to run. "why don't I race you to town?"

"That sounds like the best idea, you have ever had!" Annabeth started to run on the road. Ian was never a champion in speed, but he did try to keep up with her. He started to run faster as she took the lead. A smile appeared on Annabeth's face as she let go of the journey and went back to having fun. She headed towards the town. The first thing she noticed was a big clock looking over the city. She stopped almost directly, like she knew this place. She slowly walked around, not caring about Ian. The city seemed to come from a typical movie. A small town, in the middle of a forest. There was a part near the sea. She saw a young man walking around the streets.  
"Hello.." He smiled as he stopped in front of her. "You're new in town aren't you. I'm Archie Hopper."  
"Annabeth, just Annabeth." She smiled "I'm here with a friend of mine."  
"Beth." Ian caught up with her. "Hello…"  
"Ian, this is Archie Hopper." Annabeth smiled "He was so nice to come over and introduce himself."

"Annabeth, do you still think you need to be here?" Ian turned to Archie. "I mean, shouldn't we move on to a bigger town? I mean where would we even stay…"  
"Granny's rents rooms for a reasonable price…" Archie replied "I'm sure she has a room specific for you two young lovers."  
"We're not…" Ian moved away from Annabeth. "She's like a sister to me."  
"Great…" Annabeth moved away. "How can we find this granny's?"

"Oh, it's on the end of the road. You'll find it. When you pass Gold's store, you'll know you have chosen the wrong road." Archie smiled "You'll know."  
"Thank you."  
"How did you get the idea to come here?" Archie spoke. "I mean it's not a normal place to go…"  
"One thing.." Annabeth smiled "No monsters."

* * *

The people of the town Storybrooke had gathered in the diner of Granny's. Emma was sitting next to Snow White. The expressions of the faces of the people showed worry. Regina wasn't invited, it didn't seem like something that was something she needed to know.  
"They are a danger." Leroy spoke "We should ask them to leave."  
"If we ask them to leave, they know something is up." Snow spoke "We wouldn't want to give them a reason to doubt anything about this town. We have enough…"

"She seemed like a decent person." Archie spoke "I say we have nothing to fear."  
"And you decide that by your ability to read people." Leroy spoke. "I say she's just another danger and I'm not sure about him either. They came her by foot, she has a sword for crying out loud. What normal person carries a sword?"  
"Well, he has a point there." Emma spoke "Doesn't seem like she's here to expose us? It seems more like she's going to leave in a couple of days."

"Why does she need a sword?" Snow spoke  
"She did mention a thing about monsters." Archie explained. "It was awkward."  
"Talking about fighting monsters seems like someone who is in contact with some kind of spiritual world." Ruby spoke "I don't think someone like that will expose anything…"  
"Well, that monsters thing makes me scared…" Snow said. "What if something is behind them?" "Something like what?" Emma rolled her eyes. "A satyr? A Cyclopes? I refuse to believe there are worst thing out there than humans. The only thing I fear for is that she'll talk about this town, the only luck is that she hasn't seen anything. We should keep it that way…"  
"We should warn Gold." David spoke "I think he should know that he needs to be careful with magic."

* * *

Annabeth threw herself on the bed. She closed her eyes for just a moment, Ian was right next to her. He was staying in another room, but decided to share the companionship of Annabeth. Standing right next to the bed, he stared at Annabeth. Annabeth had dark brown hair, crystal blue eyes and the a face that didn't show any signs of aging. She hadn't even reached her twenties. She stared at him.  
"How long has it been since we had a soft bed?"  
"Too long…" Annabeth smiled. She turned to him and threw a cushion over to his side. "I've been sleeping in the grass for way too long…"  
"Beth, how long do you think we'll be staying here?" Ian sat down. "I mean, the people don't treat us like we're welcome. It's like we walked in to a secret world."

"Are you being serious?" Annabeth smiled "Secret world? You are a sun of the gods? I think you would be more welcoming of new things…"  
"Son of the gods?" Ian smiled "I still think you're the daughter of Athena."

"I haven't been guided to you remember." Annabeth spoke "We just ran in to each other, it was just coincidence. I have never heard anyone guide me. Monsters only started to follow me, when we met. I don't think I'm the daughter of any goddess."  
"You could fight…" Ian spoke "Read ancient Greek, Latin…"  
"I just…" Annabeth smiled "I read."

"So…" Annabeth stood up and stepped next to Ian. She pulled him along outside. They walked down the stairs and stepped outside. They were standing at a parking. There were cars everywhere, they could see the docks far from them. Annabeth smiled and pulled Ian towards it.  
"What are we going to do?" Ian asked.  
"Take a look at the boats." Annabeth said. "I mean, maybe even feel the water."  
"Feel the water?" Ian raised an eyebrow, but he let Annabeth pull him behind her. She was almost skipping through the roads, it was almost like she was trying to forget everything that happened on the run. Her hands weren't even close to the sword and that was something new for her. The weirdest thing was that Ian didn't feel any love towards her. She was beautiful, the most beautiful girl he had seen in years. Yet he sensed they weren't meant to be together. Annabeth had never shown any signs of loving him. She called him a big brother, almost like she sensed that they were never going to be together. As Annabeth arrived by the docks, she put her pale feet in the water. Slowly moving them.

"Is it cold?"  
"Just a bit." Annabeth smiled "Join me, Ian."  
"How will you know when you meet your parents?" Ian sat down and put his food in the water. "Do you think they will know you?"  
"I just hope I'll see…" Annabeth smiled "I don't think I've ever thought about. I just feel like I have been here before…"

"I knew it!" Ian yelled "You've been here before."  
"Don't mock me…" Annabeth smiled "I remember a woman's name, she begged not to take her baby. I think I was that baby. Maybe I was taken from my mother and father."  
"Sounds like it…" Ian smiled "Do you think that being here will trigger more?"  
"I hope so…" Annabeth spoke as she stood up and removed her dress. There she was standing a simple top and pink slip. She jumped in the water, the water came closer to her skin as she swan through it. After a while she returned to the docks. She put her wet hair together in a ponytail and gave Ian a smile. Her cheeks were blushing. She pulled herself up and walked farther on the deck. She could see all the small boats. Did the people actually use them?

"Why don't we steal a boat and get out of here?" Ian smiled.  
"I don't think so…" Annabeth smiled "I'm not a liar."  
Annabeth moved on. She stared at the sky, there were birds everywhere. Some of them even flooded in the air. Annabeth turned her head. How was that possible? She slowly moved closer to the big empty spot. She took a bit of food from the container, she threw in the air. It covered something invisible.  
"Beth…"

"Shh…" Annabeth moved her finger in front of her mouth. "Don't say anything, stay here."  
Annabeth stepped on the invisible object. Her feed were standing on a steady surface, slowly she moved farther. Maybe the secret hide out belong to one of her parents. Her mother maybe. When she moved through a force field, she saw the ship. It was a pirate ship, it was hidden by magic. She stepped on, aware of the danger that could be moving her way. She didn't look around. Was her mother a pirate? No. She didn't remember ever being near this ship.  
"Oh, dear." A voice sounded from behind her. "Look who we got her…"

"I don't know you…" Annabeth turned around. Behind her was a man with short black hair, blue eyes. He didn't have two hands, but one of his hands was replaced by a hook. His eyes were turned to her. He moved closer with a sword. Annabeth grabbed hers in her right hand. Moving closer to him. She didn't say a word. Slowly she moved closer and hit the sward of his hand. The man tried to touch her with the sword, but she jumped away from it. She used the moment to cut him once more again, but the man didn't give up. He moved closer once more again. Once move of her feet put him down. She moved her sword above him. She placed the sword to his neck.  
"Who are you?" Annabeth spoke "And why are you attacking me?"

"The question is why are you on my ship." He rolled his eyes. "My name is Killian Jones, people refer to me as Hook. You know why I guess. I attacked you, because you are on my ship. Why?"  
"I just thought…" Annabeth moved the sword away from Hook. "I thought this ship might…"  
"What's your name?"

"Annabeth." She smiled "My name is Annabeth."  
"No last name."

"You have a hand on you." Hook stood up. "You know how to work with a sword. You even got me down. How I wonder? You don't look 20."  
"I'm 19." Annabeth smiled "But sometimes I feel older…"  
"Nice to meet you , Annabeth." Hook smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, **

**New chapter, thank you for all the reviews! I loved your ideas. **

**Thank you,  
Enjoy the chapter!**

**TempeGeller**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The daughter of no one**

Annabeth stepped of the ship, turning to Ian. He stared at her and reached for her face. Annabeth smiled for a moment, she shook her head to show that she hadn't found anything on the ship. Behind her, Captain Hook stared at her. Almost in enchanted by the tough girl. Annabeth turned around for a while, and stepped took Ian.  
"Who's he?" Ian spoke "Someone you found on the…"  
"He's captain Hook…" Annabeth spoke "Killian Jones."  
"Are you serious?" Ian pulled her to him. "This man must be related to a liar. Did he mean Captain Hook as in Peter Pan Hook? Hook for a hand?"  
"I guess so…"

Ian pulled her closer and walked away from the docks. Returning to the mainland. He had her hand twisted in his, so she wouldn't be able to pull it away.  
"Ian, what's wrong?" Annabeth spoke  
"Captain Hook…" Ian seemed worried. "There's something wrong with this town, the people are crazy. I mean the next person could say she's Snow White or Red riding hood…"

"It's just coincidence." Annabeth smiled "Wouldn't you believe that?"  
"You know, I don't trust this town." Ian stepped towards the diner. He didn't turn back to her, because he knew she was following him. When Ian started to walk faster, Annabeth did the same. Following him close to his room. "We're leaving."  
"No, we're not." Annabeth turned to him. "I'm staying and so are you. We haven't been attacked the whole day, doesn't that seem like some great sign."  
"It might, but…" Ian spoke "This town will destroy us. There is something about all of these people. How they're looking at us! They don't want us to be here and neither do we!"  
"You should speak for yourself!" Annabeth screamed "My parents may possible still be here."  
"They haven't looked for you in 19 years!" Ian screamed. "Whoever you parents are, they don't give a damn about you, Beth. They don't care if you live or die!"  
"Neither does yours!" Annabeth spoke while taking the clothes from the bag. "We are staying, I think you should do something for me for a change. Please…"

Ian stopped the packing, her turned to Annabeth. Her blue eyes showed the need to stay here, to find the truth. To find the parents she never had. To find love. Ian wanted so badly to make Annabeth believe in love. The realistic kind of love. The idea that people would die for each other. So he put the bag on his bed and pulled her in his arms.  
"What if I say, you get two weeks?" Ian put his finger under her chin. "Would you take it?"  
"Okay…" Annabeth smiled "And then back to monster fighting?"  
"So could Archie be your dad?" Ian smiled "Or maybe one of those dwarfs?"  
"Crazy much?" Annabeth laughed "Maybe we'll have to walk around the town, meet some people. It's the only way we'll find someone who…"

"We'll have to look for people in their fifties." Ian smiled "Or maybe even older…"  
"Well, yes." Annabeth smiled "What did you think?"

* * *

"What are they still talking about?" Hook stepped next to Emma. "Cora?"  
"New girl." Emma spoke "Annabeth something."  
"Oh, I had the pleasure to meet her. The kid is good with a sword." Hook smiled "Almost floored me. It was refreshing to meet a woman who knows exactly how to handle a sword."  
"Translation she kicked your ass…" Emma laughed "To be honest, I like her a bit more already."

"Ah, maybe someone that agrees with me." Leroy stepped towards him. "This Annabeth is a danger for the town and then I'm not even talking about this other guy. Than we have that crazy woman around and that man that was in the car crash. I couldn't care less about their names. I say, we go after Annabeth."  
"Well, she knocked out Hook." Emma spoke "Chances are that she can handle 7 dwarfs. Even you Leroy. I don't think going after her is smart…"

"What is she looking for?" Ruby spoke "If she comes to Storybrooke, she must be looking for something. Plus, where did you get your ass kicked, Hook?"  
"My ship."  
"The invisible ship." Emma turned to him. "How did she even figure out it was there? Only Belle found it. She must believe in the supernatural to only…"  
"So…"

"I say someone talks to her…"

* * *

Ian had left her for a few minutes, he said something about finding a store. So Annabeth stayed on a bench in front of the diner, watching people pass by. The first woman that stepped next to her was a woman with short black hair and brown eyes. Slowly she sat down next to her. She wasn't eating anything.  
"Is it normal I haven't seen you in town before…" the woman said. "I am the mayor, I know everyone.."  
"So you know I'm new…" Annabeth smiled "You're the mayor. Yet you're able to welcome me in town, thank you. I really like it."

"Sorry, I'll introduce myself. My name is Regina Mellis." She reached her hand towards Annabeth. "And you?"  
"Annabeth." Annabeth hooked her hand in Regina's. "Just Annabeth."

Regina became pale for just a moment. Annabeth, the name only reminded her of the child she had put over the town line so many years ago. The woman in front of her was a perfect image of Belle. Only her hair was longer and her eyes were piercing blue. She seemed to share Rumpelstiltskin's nose. Her chin she shared with her mother. This had to be the girl that she had put over the town line years ago. How could she be okay? How could she be alive? It was impossible, bad things happened to people who were put over the line. Belle lost who she was. Too Annabeth, nothing had happened.  
"What brings you to our lovely town?" Regina turned to her.  
"A hunch…" Annabeth smiled "A quest."

"Sounds fun, can I know anything about it?" Regina smiled  
"I would rather not share." Annabeth spoke . "I don't feel ready to talk to stranger about it. It's nothing personal. I'm rather shy."  
"Well…" Regina stood up. "If you need any help, you know where to find me."

"Yes."

Regina stepped away. She couldn't believe that the child had found her way back to town. She hoped that she wouldn't find Belle. Or Rumpelstiltskin. The idea that her secret would get out made her scared. She had made peace with Rumpelstiltskin, but if he found out that she created a child to black mail him with, their peace would be over. Not that it really was peace. Rumpelstiltskin was on Snow's side. Or at least it appeared that way. Well, right now he was just on the side that could get him Belle back. And maybe the love for Annabeth could bring Belle back. Regina wasn't going to tell that. She had to get this child out of town as soon as possible. She couldn't be playing her part. She was the child of the dark one and Belle. It wasn't the Belle part that made her scared, it was the dark one that turned her petrified. What if she shared the supernatural powers her father had? What if she knew how to use them? She could be turning against her, siding with Emma and the others. Her own plan would be turned against her. Maybe the Belle side should worry her too. There was nothing worse than a smart person with supernatural powers. She entered the diner and found Hook there. He was talking to Emma about something.  
"What are you guys whispering about?" Regina sat down. "It seems I've been gone for such a long time…"

"Well, simple…" Hook smiled "We're talking about Annabeth."  
"Girl, I'm on a quest." Regina smiled "I met her outside, such a charming lady."  
"You don't think she's dangerous do you?" Emma spoke "Like, get her out of town dangerous."  
"It would never be wrong to send her away…" Regina smiled "Better safe than sorry…"  
"I still think she's very sad…" Ruby spoke. "She's giving me a Belle vibe, I can't explain. She's…"  
"She's a danger to this town." Regina spoke. "And I think we should see her killed."  
"Finally someone who agrees with me…" Leroy spoke "I never thought I would say this, but thank you."

"I don't think she's like Tamara." Emma spoke as Regina walked from the diner. "She's got an innocence to her. She seems like a kid that's been followed by a lot of trouble, not like someone who's going to dispose the town or destroy it."  
"I agree…"

* * *

Annabeth was ready to leave as someone stepped out of the diner. It was Ruby, her long brown hair was something she could recognize from a long way. She slowly sat down next to her.  
"So Ian is the only one you know?" Ruby spoke "Never had another friend…"  
"Never.." Annabeth spoke "People wouldn't be friends with me for some reason. I was to stuck with my mind it the books. I…"  
"What brought you here?" Ruby sat down. "Trust me Annabeth, you can trust me."

"I don't know why people call me Annabeth." She admitted "I don't know how I grew up alone. I was 7 when I ended up on the street alone. So, how can I know my parents called me Annabeth?"  
"Your mom mast have known…" Ruby smiled "The woman who raised you…"  
"Someone raised me…" Annabeth spoke "She was my adoptive mother, she found me in the middle of the road near a sign. She said voices whispered to her that my name was Annabeth. When I was 7, she died. I lived on the run from then on, when I was 8 I met Ian. We haven't parted since then. He's a good guy, you know."

"Annabeth," Ruby smiled "It sooths you. A lovely name, for a pretty girl."  
"So, what is this town like?" Annabeth smiled "Tell me."  
"Well, you've met the mayor." Ruby smiled "We don't like her all that much. There's mister Gold, he owns half of the city. He's not that nice, but it seems that he's to love struck to be mean. There's Emma, Mary Margaret. So many people you should meet and talk too.."  
"Right…" Annabeth smiled "But they don't like me…"  
"Yes."

"They're afraid I will tell the world about the magic in town…" Annabeth turned to her. "I'm not dumb, people hardly known about Storybrooke. The ship was invisible. A girl can add one and one, if you know what I mean. There are people in town that can use magic. And…"  
"They were right…" Ruby stared at her. "Did you know?"  
"That I was heading here…" Annabeth turned to her. "I think that part of me wanted to come here. There's something about this town, it seems like I remember parts of it. Like I remember that clock never worked. It always said quarter past 8. The question I'm asking is, how do I know? How did I know that ships could be invisible? I've been dealing with stuff…"

"Monsters, I heard." Ruby smiled "Or was that ironic?"  
"It wasn't…" Annabeth smiled "Ever since I joined Ian, all kinds of furies have been after us. Sometimes even one of those…"  
"So you won't tell?"

"Who would believe me?" Annabeth smiled "I don't know anyone and if they do know me they'll say I'm crazy. I've been chased by monsters about 10 years of my life. You don't talk to people when.."  
"I get it…" Ruby spoke "Do you know what is so special about this town?"  
"You're related…"  
"I'm red riding hood." Ruby spoke "We're all from a place called the enchanted forest. Neverland, all of those fairy tales are all real. They're all written down…"  
"Are you serious?" Annabeth turned away. "Ian said you were…"  
"You didn't know about the fairy tale part?" Ruby turned away. "Wow."  
"No, I didn't." Annabeth spoke "I thought some of you might be like Ian. You know…"  
"Witches…"

Ruby paused, she stared once more again at Annabeth. Her eyes reminded her so much of Belle. She had blue eyes, she would almost guess Annabeth had Rumpelstiltskin's nose. She paused.  
"You remind me of a friend." Ruby spoke "Her name's Belle…"  
"Beauty and the beast, Belle…" Annabeth paused "The Belle that wanted adventures in countries, that Belle."

"That Belle." Ruby smiled "She has that same determination in her eyes. She has the same eyes, I would almost say you're related."  
"So…" Annabeth spoke "Could that be?"  
"There's on trouble, Belle never had a child."

* * *

Lacey was playing pool, like she always did after her hours. She worked as a waitress half of the time and played pool the other half of the time. She fixated her eye on the ball as a voice sounded from behind her. A man was standing there. It was Mister Gold once more again, Lacey turned around and faced him.  
"Well, you're back." Lacey smiled "You must really like this place."  
"Or a girl that works here…" Rumpelstiltskin gave her a soft smile. "So…"  
"What is it you want, mister Gold?" Lacey replied "I'm trying to keep myself entertained."

"Well, what about being entertained together. Like a dinner at Granny's. What do you say?" Rumpelstiltskin stared at her. "It's my treat."  
"I couldn't say no to that…" Lacey smiled "Pick me up at 7. I'll be here. I'm always here. Or sometimes I'm at my apartment over the pub. No matter where I am, you'll be able to find me."

* * *

"So?" Ian sat down next to her. "Anything?"  
"I don't know." Annabeth stared to the floor. "Someone came and talk to me. Actually two people came to me. The mayor even, she seemed evil."  
"Evil?" Ian put his arm around her shoulders. "Is this you talking?"  
"Yes, evil you heard me right." Annabeth spoke "Than there was this girl, I told her that I knew this town was special. Magically wise. They said they were all fairytale characters."

"And you believed her?"  
"She didn't look like she was lying." Annabeth spoke "She told me about Belle, she said I had a Bellish look. She said maybe, I…"  
"So we'll look for this Belle…" Ian smiled "Maybe she is…"

"She said she didn't have children."  
"That doesn't mean we can't take a look." Ian replied "Maybe it's the truth."

* * *

**Please don't forget to review! Should Belle and Annabeth meet? And how should she find out who her mother is? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey,**

**Here's the new chapter of The return home. Enjoy! **

**Please leave reviews! I love to hear your thoughts! **

**If you have a cool fanfic I should read, let me know. **

**Enjoy**

**TempeGeller**

* * *

**Chapter 3: What it's like to have a mom…**

It wasn't that Annabeth didn't want to see a woman that could be her mother. It was just that she didn't know about this town. Her name was Belle, something that made her think about the old story she read when she was young. A story about a young woman who liked to read stories. Did she really believe Ruby about the fairytale thing? I mean she did meet a man with a hook as a hand, and she met someone that was possible evil.  
"So explain this to me…" Ian stepped next to her. "Where's sleeping beauty? No town of fairy tales without sleeping beauty. Plus, how did they end up here?"  
"I don't know okay." Annabeth turned to him. "But we've seen weirder things, right?"

"Weirder things than fairy tale characters living in a town in the middle of Maine." Ian turned to her. "And your mom might be Belle from Beauty and the beast. Your father is most definitely the beast."  
"Beautiful isn't it?" Annabeth smiled "I mean seeing the beauty beneath the darkness. Sounds like a mother right? I love this town, but I don't trust that Regina. Not as far as I can throw her. She seemed like she knew me or at least like she saw me as a threat."  
"A threat?" Ian turned to her. "You're not much of a treat sweetie?"  
"Hey, I know how to fight. I might even be better than you." Annabeth smiled. "I have no idea why I have this memory of a woman calling out not to take me. I'm sure that I'm the baby. If this is true, my mom truly loves me. I don't know about my father,…"  
"So…" Ian stood up. "Let's make a woman really happy."

"What if she doesn't remember me?" Annabeth straightened her hair next to her head. She moved it so it looked better. Annabeth stared in the mirror. "The last time she saw me, I was a baby. She's not going to notice it's me. I mean how would she?"

* * *

_"Annabeth." Belle stared at the small child lying down beside her. She slowly moved her fingers over her cheek. She smiled as the child opened her mouth in a wide smile. Belle slowly reached for the small child's hand. "You're a beauty, aren't you?"  
Annabeth smiled. Belle slowly moved the child in her arms. Hugging her lightly. Annabeth was the only one she had left of Rumpelstiltskin. Annabeth was a surprise to her, it was a dream. A dream about Rumpelstiltskin A dream about meeting him once more again. About their love being real. That dream was really important to Belle, yet it was just that a dream. It was only a few months later that she noticed she was pregnant with Annabeth. _

_Belle thought about what Regina would do to the poor child, so she decided to hide the pregnancy from Regina. Giving birth by herself and in the end having the child with her. She had her there 5 months before the curse hit. When she woke up in that room, she noticed that the smile on Annabeth kept Belle close and made the cursed personality away. _

_So here she was, with a child all alone in a room. She hoped that Rumpelstiltskin would come for her, yet in her mind she thought that would never happen. He didn't know where she was and she didn't know what was really going on outside these walls.  
"I'm so sorry I don't have toys for you." Belle smiled "But when we get out here, I promise your daddy will buy you a castle full of toys, princess."  
"Dadada…" Annabeth reached her hand for Belle. She slowly pulled her hair and put it in her mouth. A soft smile appeared on Belle's face. _

_"Yeah, you like that don't you. Sweet heart." Belle smiled. "I would know you from a row babies. Not half the babies has this beautiful blue eyes and that cute nose, your father's nose. And you have a beautiful smile." _

_Annabeth opened her mouth in a wide smile, it melted Belle's face in the same smile. Why did she love Annabeth so much? It was in the early morning, Regina never came this early. Those moments were for her and Annabeth. The only time she had to bond with her child. In the night Annabeth and Belle slept side by side. Belle used her own body protecting Annabeth.  
"I love you, Ana. I really love you sweetie. I would recognize you everywhere." _

* * *

"Hey Lacey." Rumpelstiltskin stepped in the bar. He smiled at the girl walking towards him. He would never see Belle wearing this kind of clothes. Lacey dressed sexier. Yet he felt that it was the sweet clothes of Belle he preferred. Lacey smiled at him and stepped from the bar. "Shall we? "  
"Gladly." Lacey smiled "So do you come here often?"  
"Hardly ever, actually;" He replied "I actually prefer a good book and good company."  
"Well, that's not something I like to do." Lacey laughed "'I used my books to keep my fire going. After all, what are they else made for."  
"Belle would be pretty pissed…"  
"This Belle again." Lacey said, but ignored the fact that Gold had said that name again. She never really understood why he kept calling her Belle. She was nothing like this Belle he knew, she would also never become like Belle. She was anything but boring. Belle seemed boring and Gold seemed to like her. Lacey had heard about Mister Gold. He was a dark man, he was dangerous and so much people were scared of him. Just like she liked. Dangerous. She would like to know just how dangerous he was. But going to dinner at Granny's didn't exactly sound dangerous.

"Okay, let's go?" Rumpelstiltskin gave his hand. Lacey stepped next to him. The walk to the diner was silent. Somehow the nerves got to him. How did people go on dates like this? He hadn't actually done that in a while, even with Belle he hadn't gone on a real date, only in Storybrooke. Even than he knew Belle, about Lacey he didn't know anything.  
"So do you like the ballet?" He stared at her.  
"No." Lacey laughed "Do I look like a ballet lover?"  
"Not really." He laughed "You would have a trouble if you like ballet. We don't get more than the annual prime school ballet thingy…"  
"Wow, I didn't even know that." Lacey replied "I'm more of a rock and roll chick. You know Joan Jett, loud guitars and shattering drum solo's."  
"Shattering drum solo's?" He raised an eyebrow. "I could be down for that."  
"What do you think about a game of pool?" She spoke "There's nothing that gets me going better."

"Pool, huh?" He opened the door of the diner. "I didn't notice that yet."  
"Well, I guess beer, pool and rock is all you need." Lacey explained "I mean why read a book? Eventually everything comes to the telly. Right?"

* * *

Annabeth stepped from her room. She smiled at Ian. His hair was messy and he looked like he just got dressed. He stepped towards her and pulled Annabeth in a hug.  
"Do it, Beth!" Ian smiled. "You will be happy once you did. I mean she's your mother, she's got every right to know you are here. Especially if you were stolen from her."  
"Look…" Annabeth turned around. "What if I just walk up to her and tell her I think she's my mom. You don't do that. I should just…"  
"Here, miss I want to find my mom." Ian turned to her. "And now doesn't dare to step towards the woman that could be her mother."  
"It's not easy." Annabeth smiled "What if she has forgotten about me? Forgotten…"  
"She won't…" Ian pulled her arm. "She will recognize you. You should go."  
"Maybe I could say…" She turned to him. "Hey, my name is Annabeth. And I'll see what happens."  
"You're scared."

Annabeth moved of the stairs. She didn't look to Ian, she just tried to get away from him. Part of her didn't want to talk to Belle, what if she wasn't her mother? What if she was her mother and she didn't remember her? What if she just didn't want to know him? Tears appeared from her eyes, she couldn't get hurt. She did think about her mom in all of these years. She didn't believe in love, but some small part of her mind kept thinking about the memory of a baby being pulled away from its mother. She was that baby, at least she was sure of it. As she started to push herself to the doors, she bumped up to a figure.  
"Watch out!" A voice said. "Can't you look."  
"I'm so sorry." She stared at an image of herself. A little older, her eyes were eyes she seemed to remember and the voice was something she remembered.

"Belle?" She said turning to her. "Mom?"  
"Excuse me?" Annabeth stepped back as the woman got mad. "Do I look the age to have a teenage daughter that would look like you? And my name is not Belle, it's Lacey. So I just say you stay away from me. Can you do that?"  
"I'm so sorry." Annabeth's tears got worst. "I'm Annabeth and you look like someone I thought I knew. I thought I…"  
"Well, Annabeth." Lacey smiled "I subject you find your mommy in a different place, cause it ain't me."

Annabeth moved to the door, her tears were pushing itself out. She started to hyperventilate. She started to run faster and faster, until she reached the docks. She picked a rock and drew it in the water, but it didn't remove any of the pain. She kicked another rock in the water. Her fears gotten true, why had she said that? It was because she bumped in to her. She looked so much like her. Yet this woman was not her mother.  
"What's wrong kiddo?" A voice came from behind her. Annabeth turned her eyes to Hook.  
"I just asked a 27 year old someone if she was mother." Annabeth cried harder. "I guess I was just not thinking. I just thought that my mother was from this town and someone took me from my mother. Maybe my mother did leave me on the side of the road."  
"It doesn't sound that weird." Hook spoke "Yet, I'm a pirate who went to Neverland."  
"Peter Pan, neverland?" Annabeth smiled "How nice is Peter Pan and are you two really enemies?"  
"That one yes." Hook smiled "But he is a piece of shit."  
"Wow." Annabeth laughed. "In what mind did I think that a 27 year old could be my mom?"  
"Well, I can understand." He replied. "Emma says that time has stood still in Storybrooke for 28 eight years. Regina cursed the town, they didn't know who they were. "  
"I guess Lacey now knows…" Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I don't get it…"

"Lacey is actually Belle." Hook explained. "She crossed the town line and she was just not herself anymore. Than all of the sudden she showed up as Lacey."  
"How did she end up crossing the town line?" Annabeth pushed the tears from her eyes.

* * *

Lacey smiled as she returned to the table. Rumpelstiltskin returned her smile, Lacey's laugh became worst until she was unable to control herself.  
"What's so funny?"  
"This girl about 17 maybe 18 years old, calls me Belle." Lacey smiles "And then she calls me mom."  
"Mom?" Rumpelstiltskin laughed. He reached for Belle's hand. "How did that happen?"  
"Well, she bumped up to me." Lacey laughed. "She looked exactly like me, those eyes, she said her name was Annabeth."

"Annabeth?"  
Lacey sat down as she saw images passing in front of her eyes. A baby, a baby with the exact same eyes in front of her. Pulled of her arms. 'Belle, Belle' in her head all over again. She saw Mr. Gold in her memories. Lacey turned her head away from Rumpelstiltskin. A scene came in front of her, so clear that anything in the diner became different.

_Belle stared as the child rolled from her back to her stomach. The eyes of the child were crystal blue.  
"Annabeth." Belle pulled Annabeth in her arms. "My sweet angel of mine." _

"Annabeth." Belle repeated as she turned to Rumpelstiltskin. "Rumple?"  
"Belle?" He reached for her cheek. "Belle?"  
"Rumple?" Belle stood up. "What's going on with me, Rumple? What's going on? Why am I wearing this?"

"It's the shock, Belle." Rumpelstiltskin moved closer. "You came to say goodbye at the town line. Hook followed us and he shot you. You fell over the town line and then Regina turned you in to Lacey. I was going on a date with you, so you would come back. I wanted true love to bring you back and it did."  
"So you brought me back." Belle paused "There are so much flashes. About before the curse."  
"You didn't remember anything of that period." Rumpelstiltskin spoke "I never pushed. You said it hurt too much to remember. I think you just didn't remember."  
"Well, things of these days are coming back and they don't make sense." Belle spoke "Even the dark period in the capacity in our land are dark. Something has to be there, it's like something is missing. Like Regina stole something from me."  
"She did…" Rumpelstiltskin sat down next to her and pulled her in a hug. "She stole you from me and she stole your freedom."  
"I'm not talking about my freedom Rumple…" Belle replied "It seemed more important. I…"

"Belle…"  
"Don't take her…" Bellle started to cry. "Don't take her."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

- **How should Belle find out she has a child? **

- **How would Rumpelstiltskin react to Annabeth being his daughter? **

- **Should Annabeth have magical powers? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey,**

**I got a lot of lovely reviews so I wrote a bit faster and this is the chapter. I hope you guys like it. Thank you for all the reviews! **

**Enjoy the chapter! **

**TempeGeller**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Some pieces just fit together…**

Belle moved her hands over the covers. She was in Rumpelstintskins room. She stared at the pale white ceiling. Memories rushes through her head and some she didn't know she had. Those days locked in a room where coming back to her and it scared her. A cry, a baby's cry. Why was there a baby in that room with her? Or was it her cursed mind that made that up? She turned away. 'Annabeth', the name kept coming in her mind. The moments before her memory came back were dark. Just one name kept coming back: 'Annabeth' and 'mom'.  
All of these things together made absolute no sense. Talking to Rumpelstiltskin was something she hardly wanted. She didn't want to worry him, now he just got her back. And babies and mom was not something she needed to say. He would make up the wrong thing. He would think she was crazy, how she ever gotten a baby and better what would have happened to it? And why did she keep hearing that baby's cry. Even in the darkest of the night she heard a little laugh. As she set up it became louder as a person was trying to call out to her. A person that needed her. Belle thought about a child of her and Rumpelstiltskin. A child that was would be really beautiful. Yet she couldn't let her mind wonder to that, no such child existed. And yet that very thing kept her busy.  
She pulled herself from the bed and made it to the kitchen. Rumpelstiltskin had left a note that he'd gone to the store for a few minutes. Just for a moment, she was happy that she was alone. He was worried about her. She didn't need the worry, she just wanted some peace and quiet. And yet her mind wouldn't give that. She turned around as she almost heard it again. 'Not my baby'. A figure picking the child from her, why couldn't she figure out who stole the child? Belle turned around as she threw a plate to the floor.  
"Belle…" Rumpelstiltskin stepped in the room. "What's wrong?"

"I don't understand." Belle screamed. "I don't remember what happened to me just before I got my memory back and a whole bunch of things before the curse are missing. There are just flashes, yet I can't place them. There's so much noise. So much noise."  
"It's going to be okay, Belle." He replied. "You're going to be okay, memories don't come back just like that. It takes time."  
"They did before…" Belle whispered "When the curse was broken, I didn't have any of these flashes. It's like something triggered something to return and whatever it is, I don't like it."  
"It was my touch that brought you back…" He said. "You're okay."  
"I don't know…" Belle turned around. She stepped to the window. In the window she almost saw a reflection, the eyes in front of her were way bluer then her own. She seemed like a young woman around her 20's. She was beautiful. She looked like Belle's twin. Belle turned around, how could she have seen her own twin in town. There was no chance this was her twin. As she turned around to Rumpelstiltskin.  
"Belle…"  
"Oh, Rumple." Belle smiled at him. "I'm so happy that you found your son. Please tell me you're being open to him, showing who you really are. This is your chance…"  
"Well things aren't going as good…"Rumpelstiltskin turned to her. "But you shouldn't worry about that…"  
"I wanna hear Rumple." Belle smiled "Tell me about it."  
"I think he needs time."

"Everyone needs time." He stared at her. "You shouldn't make yourself mad."

Belle turned around, she walked to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. She slowly put it in to a glass and brought it to her lips. The water was cold. For the moment she tried to be normal. Yet the name kept coming to her. Maybe she should head to the library. Read a book, it always took her mind of things. She slowly sat down once more again. The water felt great.  
"Rumpel." Belle turned to him. "I'm going to the library."  
"Should I walk you there…"  
"No, Rumple. I need some peace and quiet. Can I get that?"

"Yes."

* * *

"I don't understand why anyone in their right mind would curse a whole group of people." Annabeth smiled. "It seems strange to me."  
"It does to me too…" He smiled "And I'm from Neverland."  
"I can't believe that you said Peter Pan was an ass…" Annabeth smiled  
"So you're saying the Greek gods are real and hook up with people like me?"  
"Kind off." Annabeth smiled "That's what it's like. My friend is the son of the gods, he hasn't been claimed. I assume Arres. He likes fighting and stuff."  
"I can't believe that…"  
"I can't believe that I walked up to a random woman and asked her if she was my mom." Annabeth laughed. "It turns out that she was Belle. It's just I thought that this woman, it seemed like I knew her somehow. I trusted her or a part of her. And I…"  
"You're lost." Hook replied "Join the club. You don't need parents."  
"It would be nice you know…" Annabeth smiled "To have parents to come home too. Or just a home. Or at least a bed, do you know it's been so long I've slept in a real bed. Or washed my clothes. It's been so long."

"Are you okay?"  
"No." Annabeth looked at the water. "I thought this town would be the end of my journey. It just turns out that I will never find my parents and that makes me sad. I mean I would rather have a selfish father that no father at all. At least those people get to say they know who they came from."  
"It's overrated." Annabeth gave a soft smile as she pulled herself up. She stared at the water and slowly turned around. Walking back in the town. Annabeth thought about it, did she want to leave? Leave everything that hurt her in this town. Yet she felt somehow that she needed time to get over her dream of finding her parents.

"Annabeth." Ian stepped next to her. "Are you okay after the Lacey fiasco?"  
"Did you see that?" Annabeth's tears returned to her face. She just remembered the scene between her and Lacey. She didn't understand that her eyes didn't make her remember anything if she were her child. It was almost like she remembered that face. Yet it was never clear. Always fuzzy images. She couldn't understand why the image of Belle came to her mind more. It almost seemed like she saw her smiling back at me. Dressed in green shirt. She saw images of Belle with closes eyes. It almost felt like she spend more days as a baby, than she should have. Why were the images everywhere? Why couldn't she get them out of her mind?

Annabeth turned around. She couldn't say a word to Ian. Ian put his hand on her shoulders. He moved his hand from right to left. She didn't smile, she just kept her hands. She started trembling, as Ian tried to move her closer.  
"Ian, I.." Annabeth pulled her away. "I got nothing from them. My parents, not power nor money. Not even love. All I want for them is to say: 'Annabeth, welcome home'. Is that too much to ask for?"  
"It's not…" Annabeth screamed "Sometimes you just want something…"  
"You're upset, Annabeth."  
"No." Annabeth sat down. "I'm destroyed. I thought for once that I started to believe in love and now it seems to come down like a …"

"You need time." Ian stepped away. "Beth, please don't take too much."

* * *

Belle stared at the books. She had been reading books on memory loss for hours. The things she had been seeing was her memory coming back. There was also a thing as fake memories. Most people didn't know how this memories came to exist. Theories told that they came from frustration or maybe even the need to have something. Belle couldn't understand why a baby entered in her so called 'fake' memories. Or at least the sounds of the baby. A child, that could have been called Annabeth. Why was the touch of the hand so strong this moment? And why was she released of her persona? Belle remembered that Mary Margaret hadn't remembered David by the touch of the hand. Why was she different?  
Belle put the book away. Pain was something that could make memories go away. It made the memory suppress certain things. There were all kinds of things to bring back memory, one of them was hypnoses. She believed that Doctor Hopper could do that. Yet there was a fear for what would happen. What would be hiding in her brain.  
"Belle…" Rumpelstiltskin entered the library. "Belle, I'm worried about you. You've been here for 4 hours. What can you possibly be reading?"  
"Stuff." Belle put the things away.  
"Hypnoses." Rumpelstiltskin turned to her. "Belle, you can't mean that you want to mess with your brain. I can't protect you from what you find there."  
"Well, you can't protect me from those flashes either." Belle replied "They keep coming Rumple. I hear stuff, I see stuff. Rumple, you can't believe what I see."  
"Than what do you see, Belle?" He put her hand on her shoulders. "What do you hear?"  
"I hear a baby." Belle turned to him. "I see a baby, I can feel tiny hands on my skin. I can remember all of these things. I can hear her cry, those tiny feet. I keep telling that they can't take her. I keep seeing this name: Annabeth."

"Annabeth…" Rumpelstiltskin turned to her in relief. "It's just a girl that stepped towards you thinking that you were her mother. That's why you think you remember a baby. You are pulling this thing in your life. It didn't really happen. There's no child, you never had a child. We never had a child. It's this girl that is in your mind."  
"Girl?" Belle turned to him. "One girl that thinks I'm here mother, than why do I have all of this memories? Rumple there has to be a truth to this. I think…"  
"Belle, if this were true…" Rumpelstiltskin "Than how did this kids came to exist before the curse and why is she only 17. You can't think that you kept the baby with you for over 10 years. And how did this child came to be. Magic?"  
"Maybe, I say what I see, Rumple." Belle turned around. "Maybe you're right."  
"Off course I'm right." Rumpelstiltskin pulled her in a hug. "Don't worry about this memory."

* * *

Annabeth moved her feet of the bridge. She watched the water pass by. Part of her thought about her life that had changed so much in a week. Her life seemed better a week ago. Yet there was something about the fairytales that made her happy. She threw another rock of the bridge.  
"We call this the toll bridge." Regina's voice sounded from the other side. "I heard about the story you told in the town."  
"Oh…" Annabeth turned around. "I just…"

"I think you should learn the rules of this town…" Regina stepped closer. "Learn who's boss."  
"What?"

Annabeth noticed that Regina launched at her. She pulled her by her dark brown hair, pushing her over the bridge. Her hair was pointing to the water. Regina's breath was something that she would always remember. It was slow, as if she didn't understand what she was doing.  
"I don't get why you returned…" Regina said. "You were the revenge I never should have done. And now I'm getting rid of it."

Regina pushed her farther and stared in her eyes as Regina pushed her of it. She couldn't believe the fear in the woman's eyes as she felt herself falling towards the water and the stones. Why had she not fought Regina? Because she was not able to find a way to get over her sadness and anger. And as she kept thinking, she felt nothing. The sudden smoke and ground under her feet didn't tell her anything. As she opened her eyes she stood in front of Regina. Regina's mouth was wide open. How did she get here?  
"Magic." Regina opened her eyes wider. "You can use magic."

Regina's disappeared in a cloud that had appeared around her. She was gone. Magic, she could do magic. What were those powers and what could she do with it? And who gave them to her. If she could do magic, than her mother had to be magical. She thought about Regina, Regina could do magic. But how did revenge fit in having a child? And did someone steal her from Regina? And if she was stolen, why would Regina kill her. Than it came to her, maybe her father knew magic and if her father knew magic, she could find him. Maybe she should find someone else who had magic. Annabeth softly moved her head.

She stared at her hands, how would she make it work. Would she think about something and would it just show up? Or did it work differently. Annabeth stared at her hand. Magic, she never believed she would possess powers like that. Annabeth stared at her hand as her mind went to some ice cream. She felt like it and it seemed simple. As she thought about it, it appeared in a cloud of purple smoke. This gave her power. Annabeth smiled, her parents did leave her power.

* * *

Belle stood in front of the office of Doctor Hopper. What did she need to say? Can you please help me find out if I have a child that was stolen from me. Or something like that. Or maybe she needed to say something else. Belle turned around as she moved her hand through her hair. Wasn't there a better way? A better possibility? No, Rumple would never help her with this. He was sure that a woman had brought this in her head, yet her heart to her it wasn't true. As the door opened up, Archie stepped outside.  
"Belle…"  
"I need you to hypnotize me." Belle spoke "I feel like someone is in pain or that she needs me. I feel like something happened when I was under the curse, it's all in my brain. You need to bring me back there…"

"Belle, the curse was a curious thing."  
"It was." Belle spoke "But it there is someone out there looking for me, I need to know. If someone stole my baby , that someone is going to pay. That's my child and I'm going to get her back."  
"Belle…" Archie sat down. "Where did this delusion come from? The delusion you have a child?"  
"No, Rumple is treating me this way.." Belle pushed him inside. "I'm always sweet and understand. I see the good in people, yet I have this constant memory of a child. They pull her away from me. I'm not going to sit around here, while someone kidnapped my child! If I have a child, I'm going to get her back. And I'm going to hurt whoever stole her from me. So you will put me under. You don't have a choice, you know that if I told Rumple you hurt me, he would let you pay. So the power is on my side, so you will either way put me under or you will pay the price."  
"Belle.." Archie turned to her. "What happened to you?"

"Someone pissed me off." Belle smiled. "That's what happened to me."

Belle lay down on the sofa. Archie was kind of nervous, he had never seen Belle mad at all. Yet right now all kind of emotions were going through her body. Archie told her that they were going to go back to the beginning of the spell. That was about 28 years ago. Belle wasn't happy about being in that room in the hospital again. So far she knew she had never been happy there. She stared around as a soft cry came from under her bed.  
"What do you see?" The voice of Hopper came through.  
"I hear a child." Belle replied "I swear it, I hear a child."

"Look for the child." Archie spoke "Belle, can you find the child?"  
"I think it's under here somehow." Belle slowly pulled the blanket up. It revealed a child with the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Belle smiled as she pulled her closer, how could she have forgotten her? Annabeth. Just seeing her daughter brought everything back. The dream that conceived her, the struggle she had to get her and the beautiful smiles she got from the young child. And then most painful thing happened. Regina pulled her from her arms. She begged her to leave her there. Leave her child with her. She cried.

"Belle, calm down." Archie replied "I think we'll have to get you out of it."

Belle opened her eyes as she came back to reality. Annabeth her daughter, her beautiful 4 month year old was pulled away from her by Regina. An anger appeared in her. Why would Regina steal her child from her? What had she done to her small infant? And would she be able to find it?  
"Regina…" Belle squinted her eyes. "She locked me up and stole my child."  
"Belle, sometimes the memory can deceive us…"

"Are you saying I don't know I have a child?" Belle cried. "She's been calling to me all of these years, and I've never heard. I hear her little cries, I hear her laugh. That wonderful sound and Regina took that most precious life away from me. I know that I have a baby and those memories were real. You can't call me crazy, she kept me Belle under the spell. And Rumple…"  
"True love brought you back…  
"She kept me Belle." Belle stared up. "And she brought me back, that child I hurt in the diner as Lacey is my little Annabeth."

"You're projecting your need to have a child on this girl."  
"I don't have a need to have a child." Belle smiled "I have a child and she's right here in Storybrooke. I'm going to her and I'm telling her that I love her."  
"Belle, you're losing it."

* * *

**What should Belle do now? Would Rumpelstiltskin believe her? And could she prove it? How would Rumpelstiltskin/Belle react if Hook would fall for Annabeth?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey,**

**This chapter is kind of shorter. I just felt like it needed to end right there. I will update fast, maybe even tomorrow. Either way next chapter will be up tomorrow or the day after. Thank you for all the reviews, I love them. **

**Enjoy, **

**TempeGeller**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The time to move on**

Regina stepped in the store, how the Annabeth had grown to use magic was a question to her. She didn't understand that Annabeth stood up against her. A part of Regina was mad and her path to the Gold's shop was an evil plan to get Rumpelstiltskin to kill his own daughter. He would sure as hell not like someone with power, specially not someone who came from the outside. She would get what she wanted, Annabeth would be dead by sunset.  
"Rumple…" Regina's shoes sounded on the floor as she walked towards him.  
"Your plan failed." He turned his eyes to her. "Belle's back and she's not going anywhere. You can get that glare out of here. So I'm not planning on saying anything."

"Oh, you've got Belle back." She smiled. "Good for you, I'm not here to talk about that. Annabeth the new girl of town. I don't know I you've seen her."  
"Oh, she told Belle she thought she was her child." Rumpelstiltskin replied "I think the girl is confused. More confused than she should be."  
"It's the power she has, powers that could overpower the dark one easily." Regina took a step to him. "I don't know how long she's been using them, but she could be a treat to not only me, but you. She could mean harm to Belle. I don't think you want another Hook on your hands."  
"What are you subjecting?"

"I subject we kill her."

* * *

"Seems like we always meet up like this." Hook sat down next to Annabeth. "How's that parent trouble going?"  
"Well, the mayor tried to kill me." Annabeth turned her head. "I just don't know who I should trust, I mean there is something about you. Somehow I feel I can trust you…"  
"Yeah?" Hook turned to her. "Do you go on trusting people like that?"  
"No, but I know I can kick your ass if I want to.." Annabeth smiled "I know I can overpower you easily. So, I kind of think I won't get in trouble with you. You actually only have one hand."  
"This hook works perfectly." He laughed.  
"That's because you don't know any better." She put her foot in the water and used it to throw water in his direction. A laugh appeared on his face.

"You want to play it like that?"  
"Maybe I do." Annabeth stood up. "Do you want to see if you can overpower me?"  
"No killing." Hook stood up.  
"Off course not."

Hook stared at Annabeth, she had a beautiful smile. Why was he looking at a girl in this way? She wasn't like Milah, Milah was so different from Annabeth. Milah was serious, she looked for adventures and was a lot like him. Annabeth was different, she was a ray of sunshine. She was beauty itself and could easily overpower him. She was funny, showed emotion. The best thing was that she seemed to see him as a person, she wasn't looking for a way out. She liked being with him, at least that's what he thought. As she moved closer to him, she moved her fist together. She was fast, one moment she was smiling towards him. The next moment, she was holding his right hand behind him. Being close to her felt to good, yet he shouldn't be feeling this. He should be trying to fight her, yet not a part of him wanted to leave this position.  
"Come on, Killian." Annabeth laughed "You can do better."  
"Maybe this is exactly what I want…" He said as he pulled his arm and pulled her underneath him. Now he could see her eyes clearly. Blue eyes, more blue that the clearest water. "See, Annabeth."  
"Oh, I have something else on my sleeve.." Annabeth disappeared as he fell to the wood. He stood up as she appeared behind him. His mouth was open as she kicked him. His body was weightless for just a moment, but only after a few seconds he fell the water around him. It was cold. As she stared down on the water, he pulled himself under the water.

"Killian." Annabeth stared at the room. "Oh my."  
She slowly hang closer to the water, as she stared to the water a hand appeared. It pulled her to it. And as she hit the water, she felt arms around her. It was Hook. He had a smile appeared on his face.  
"I can to play that game…" Hook laughed "Where did you get that power from?"  
"I never had it, but just today they appeared." Annabeth smiled "Out of nowhere. I don't know how, I just did it. I'm trying to practice it. I think they can help me find my mother or father."

"I've never met anyone quiet like you." He turned to her. "You are…"  
"A freak." She pulled herself on the wood. She stared at the sky, only now did she realize that she was alone for so long. Ian was the only person she ever knew. "I went to school for only a year. They all thought I was a freak, a freak because I could read faster than anyone of them. Ian was my first friend and I am glad that I have some else I can talk too."  
"You are a good person. You are anything but a freak." He replied "I don't really know I had a friend before you. Maybe because I'm a bad person."

"You're not a bad person." She touched his hand. "I know bad people and I can see so much in you. The reason why you think you're a bad person is because you have no one. You're all alone on that ship, loneliness is the very thing that turns people."  
"You honestly think I have a good heart…" Hook turned to her. "Someone said my heart was rotten.."  
"That someone was very wrong." Annabeth stared at his eyes. "I've seen more evil in my life. You my friend aren't evil. Evil people, they have something in their eyes. A darkness, I can see light in yours. I don't think someone as sad as you can be evil. I think you're trying to get back at someone. The thing you can know, vengeance doesn't do anything. It just hurts you more. It builds pain, because you're not accepting whatever you need to accept."  
"So, my heart is not rotten.."

"No." Annabeth pulled his hand in hers. "Your heart is hurting. Who was she?"  
"Her name was Milah." He turned to her. "I was in love with her. She had a husband, a son. She wanted to get away from it all. Sailing together, I learned to appreciate her. I fell in love with her. I felt that she could be my happy ending, but that her husband ripped her heart from her chest. I can't forget the image. He crushed her heart."  
"That must be awful." Annabeth put her hand on his. "You want to kill him right? Hurt him. Maybe you both were tainted by prejudice. He made a wrong move, but you can't go out there and let him have this power over you. You are wonderful, put Milah away in your heart. She's not coming back if you hurt him. You're only putting more damage to your pour heart. It can't handle that."  
"I hurt someone…" Hook turned to her. "The love of his life, to hurt him. She's okay now, but…"  
"She's okay." She put her hand on his knee. "Okay. Nothing happened, she is not dead. Get that, don't let him do that again to you. You can get over this. There's someone out there, that you can love just like Milah. Maybe even more…"  
"You believe there's someone out there for everyone…"

"I don't know…" Annabeth replied "That's what fairytales say, so I guess it's true. In almost 20 years here, I've read a lot of books, they all say that there is something like true love. I don't know how much you get of it. I've never believed in love, it's being here that makes me believe. You've had someone, you know what it's like to be in love. Think about having that again. I know that Milah will always be part of your soul. Yet you need to find someone to love, a friend anyone. Me on the other hand, I'll never find someone to love. Ian is the only one to ever love me. He's like brother to me."  
"A brother?" Hook smiled "I guess he doesn't agree on that…"  
"He agrees on that…" Annabeth smiled "He's not my type…"  
"You have a type."  
"No type." Annabeth stood up. "I think love is a waste of time, in the end they're just going to die. I think that if put my standards so high, no one can achieve them. I will never lose my heart or get hurt. That's a fun way to live right."

Annabeth walked away, Hook stared at her. Her clothes were still wet. Her long hair tangled together, the soft curls were noticeable. He felt something that he hadn't felt in a while, it felt like he was falling in love with the young girl. Was she too young for him? Maybe. Yet she didn't have the maturity of a 19 going on 20 year old. She seemed to be light years ahead of him. Yet she kept her heart protected. Falling for her, would be a disaster. And her face reminded him of what he did to Belle. Annabeth was like Belle, she saw the good in anyone. Including him. As much as his mind protested, he was falling for Annabeth and he couldn't stop it.

* * *

"Beth!" Ian stepped next to her. "What's going on with you? I haven't seen you in a while."  
"That's because you've been hanging around the forest." Annabeth smiled "What's it with you."  
"I'm looking for a reason why monsters can't enter Storybrooke." Ian replied "I am curious. Plus, I think I think I about moving on…"  
"What do you mean moving on?" Annabeth turned to him.

"The camp." Ian stared at her. "Half-blood camp, Manhattan. I could go on missions. You could come with me, get out of here. Leave the camp behind. What do you say Annabeth?"  
"I can't leave." Annabeth cried. "You promised me two weeks. One week has passed, you owe me another week. You can't leave…"  
"Annabeth, I don't belong here." Ian pulled her hand in his. "It's my life isn't with yours. Your life belongs in this town, my faith is in that camp."  
"So your father can claim you?" Annabeth turned to him. "Right?"

"Don't mock me."  
"I don't." Annabeth cried. "I'm not mocking you, I'm never mocking you. I've never been without you, what do I have to do? Our faiths aren't pulled together aren't they? And the first chance you get you're going to leave me?"  
"I want you to go with me." Ian spoke "The woman you thought was your mother freaked out seeing you. She was another woman. If this woman doesn't want you, why would you stay here? Leave with me. Your mom won't care."  
"Without knowing my dad?" Annabeth turned away. "Okay. We'll leave together."

* * *

Belle ran on her heels. She needed to find her daughter, the young girl that she hurt. Her mind went to Annabeth. She thought about her eyes and about the way she had hurt her. The girl was everything she wanted. She could still feel the baby in her arms. Annabeth's smell. Why did she let Regina pull the baby from her arms? Why hadn't she fought harder. Tried longer. Her footsteps became faster as she thought about finding her. She decided to head to the docks, but no one seemed to be there. The diner later, but she found out that the couple had left.  
"I don't know…" Ruby stared at Belle. "They were in a hurry, the child she really did look like you."  
"That's because she was my daughter…" Belle sat down. "Did they say where they were going?"  
"He said something about Camp…" Ruby replied "I don't know what these kids mean with their slang. I don't know anything about slang. Maybe they're heading for the woods."

"The woods." Belle sat down. "Where in the woods?"  
"I don't know." Ruby stepped from behind to Belle. "It's also possible they're leaving."  
"She's my daughter." Belle started to panic. "She can't leave without me seeing her. She can't leave, I've screwed up. I mean Lacey screwed up. I can't believe she reacted the way she did. My time as Lacey wasn't the best. I think I've lost her."  
"I didn't even know you had a daughter…" Ruby turned to her. "Belle, It's not your fault."

"How long ago did they leave?"  
"About an hour."

* * *

**This question is about Love: Who is the best for Annabeth and why? A) Hook, B) Ian or C) Anyone else. Explain me why. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, **

**This is a longer chapter. Simple because I had the perfect ending and I wanted something special in the chapter. I hope you're going to like it. **

**Enjoy, **

**TempeGeller**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Going back to the two of us? **

"You know…" Annabeth ran. "I'm going to miss this place. I mean there's someone who's actually Red Riding Hood. Ian…"  
"It's for the better, you'll grow up loathing them." Ian turned around. "That's what parents do, they disappoint you. You've been…"  
"I just thought she was it…" Annabeth turned to her. "Maybe I should go back, try again."  
"She doesn't deserve that." Ian stepped faster. "The faster we leave town, the better."  
Annabeth stopped. She was making a mistake, she could feel a call in the deepest of her soul. A call from her mother, or even from her father. Why would she still be feeling this way? Slowly she stepped on, the red line on the ground was a barrier. She had to make a choice, either way she could go with Ian. Go live adventures, fight monsters. Be without her family forever. Or she could stay here, have the chance that she could be hurt again. Yet Annabeth moved her foot over the town line once more again.

"I've been a lot of things…" Annabeth turned to Ian. "I've never been a coward."  
"You're a hero for leaving." He stepped towards her, pulling her hand. "You're a hero."  
"No, I'm a coward." She took another step over the town line turning her face to Ian. He had tears in her eyes, almost like he couldn't leave her behind. She didn't want to see him leave, yet a part of her felt that she was being a coward. "I gave her one chance. She wasn't even herself. I can feel in the deepest part of my soul that she's my mother. And it's not just a feeling, it's like I've seen her before. It's like I slept in her arms for years. She protected me, a woman like that disserves more than one chance."

"Annabeth."  
"You call met that." She turned around. "Ian, this is your destiny. Finding any Greek thing, you're the son of the gods. I'm the daughter of a woman who truly loves me."  
"She didn't!" Ian pulled her hand. "How can I go on without you? Without my sister?"  
"I don't know…" Annabeth took a step back. "We'll both have to figure that out."

Annabeth stepped back over the town line. Her eyes were tearing up as he let her hand go. Ian said something, but she didn't understand. Images of a woman who put her over the same line came to her. They didn't look so clear. She couldn't even recognize the woman. Annabeth turned to him and Ian was still standing there, tears in his eyes.  
"Annabeth." He put his hand up. "It's almost like that day we met. I know you're supposed to be here, that's why I'm scared. I thought you could be my real sister. Maybe you were a child of the gods too. I kept hoping for that, but deep down I always knew. I always knew you were more special than me. Annabeth…"  
"I'm not that special." Annabeth smiled "You're the child of the gods, it's not like some dark sorcerer is my father."

"So this is it?" He stared at her from across the town line. "I never thought we would be saying goodbye. I thought it would be us against the world…"  
"It's not goodbye.." Annabeth smiled "Maybe this is a see you later…"  
"Annabeth…" He reached for her cheek. "I still believe you're going to meet the love of your life, just because you think it will never happen, I can tell you it will. That guy is one lucky guy…"  
"I believe you're going to save the world…" Annabeth smiled "Hero…"

"How will I without your wisdom?"  
"Well, you can easily replace a wise girl." Annabeth took a step back. "The question is if you'll find a person that can be your friend as well…"  
"No one can ever replace you…"

* * *

"Look, I don't agree.." Rumpelstiltskin walked behind Regina. "You must be completely wrong about what you saw, how could a child that came from out of town possess the power we have."  
"I don't know either…" Regina stepped faster. "I just know that we'll have to find them. I think they'll be around the edge of town, they said they were taking a walk."  
"Taking a walk?" He smiled "You still didn't explain why she seems to be my problem. So dearie, why is she my problem? "

"Well, who knows who she's getting?" They got closer to the town line, as they saw Annabeth's long brown hair. "She's the biggest problem we got, maybe she's go more of those powerful friend. If that happens, the town is lost. I mean we'll lose power. Your poor Belle might just get hurt, I thought you were all about protecting your servant turned lover. "  
"Look, dearie…" Rumpelstiltskin stepped in front of her. "Give me one great reason why I would want to kill that crazy girl?"  
"She's obsessed with finding a mother figure." Regina opened her eyes wider. "She has set her eyes on Belle. Sadly Belle turned her down, which drives this girl insane. Translation, she wants to kill Belle. With those powers, poor little Belle stands no chance, it's either way her life or Belle's. Beside in the end we kill her anyway, why would we not do it now?"  
"You just gave a great reason, dearie." He smiled as he stepped on.

As they came to a high point overlooking the town line, Rumpelstiltskin stopped. He saw the girl standing in the town. She had just come back in town and it seemed like the two of them were having an emotional goodbye. Her back was turned to her, her dark hair was the only thing he could see. Slowly he started to create a fire ball in his hand. An evil smile appeared on Regina's face as she wished he would release it hastily. Part of her was actually cheering him on, he was going to kill his own daughter with that fire ball. Two seconds. The fireball was bigger and deathly to anyone, if you didn't see it coming. Maybe even to the boy, yet Regina didn't care about the guy. It was Annabeth she wanted dead.

3 seconds. She started to get inpatient. Let it go her mind screamed. And as the 4th second passed by them, he let go of the fire. It headed towards her in a blink of an eye. The evil smile on Regina's face seemed like it would never be killed. And as the fire came close to Annabeth, she turned away. Just in that second Annabeth turned around, seeing the fire that was heading towards her. A big white force field appeared around her and the fire. As every danger around her died.  
Right that moment, Annabeth's face was turned to Rumpelstiltskin. He saw everything he needed to see, the eyes and the powers. A perfect copy of Belle with powers that she seemed to have gotten from him. His daughter. There was no doubt about that.

"What did you make me do?" He turned to Regina. "Where did she come from?"  
"What did I make you do?" Regina kept a straight face.  
"You made me kill my own daughter." Rumpelstiltskin turned to Regina. "Me and Belle's daughter. How could you do that?"

"Well, one thing is clear, dearie." Regina stepped closer to him. "How could I know she's your daughter?"

Rumpelstiltskin didn't care about what she said. Right now his mind got ahead of him. He had no doubt that this child was the product of him and Belle. He wouldn't even been thinking about the fact that another man had fathered Belle's child. Something in her eyes made him see that. What did he need to do? Step towards her, introduce him. What could he possible say? He ran off and as he ran towards the shop, he thought about her. What would have she been like as a baby? Was she quiet? Loud? Was she a sweet baby? Could she read easily? Was she like him or Belle? Or was the positive version of him? The side Belle only saw. As he stepped in the store, his mind was still with her.

She was beautiful, she had her mother's looks, with a few exceptions. She had his nose and it seemed like she his chin. Yet he didn't know that for sure. He sat down and stared at a picture of him and Belle. Where was Belle? Was she aware that she was their child? And if she was, would she be battling with the same surprise as he? How did this child came to be? Was there magic? If she was created from magic how was she able to leave the town? And right than, he remembered a baby. A child named Annabeth, Regina was carrying her.  
"Regina…" His head became red in anger. It was Regina that had put Annabeth over the town line, she was worried because of her return. She wanted her dead, because the truth was closer than he expected. The question still existed: Why wasn't she Emma's age or even older? And if she was in her teens, why did Regina wait to drop her over the town line?

The question's rose up. He needed to know the truth.

* * *

"Wow, where did you get those from?" Ian stepped to her. "Beth?"  
"I would say my parents…" Annabeth turned around staring at the tree. The person that had attacked her was gone. "It was that stupid mayor woman. She tried to kill me once before.."  
"Annabeth!" Ian turned to her. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"The' I didn't want to worry you' cliché will most likely not work…" Annabeth turned around. "I just didn't want to tell, it's not a thing that comes up in conversations."  
"Because it's not a monster…" Ian stared at her. "An actual mortal person tried to kill you.."  
"I wouldn't say mortal." Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Or maybe semi mortal. I don't know what she is…"  
"Annabeth, how am I supposed to leave you knowing you're in mortal danger."  
"I'm not actually in mortal danger." Annabeth smiled "Plus, you know that I can handle any person. I will be fine. I promise…"

"Promise me." Ian stared in her eyes. "Promise me, you will take care of yourself."  
"Cross my heart." Annabeth stared at him. "Hope to die."  
"Beth.." He pulled her in his arms.

"Ian." Annabeth turned away.  
"Tell me this is not the end." Ian turned to her.  
"This is only the beginning."

* * *

Belle was stepping in the library. Why did she even have to head here? It was the only place where she could find peace. Where she could find a plan to find her daughter. The worst possible plan would be to cross the town line, right than she would become Lacey. Maybe a message on a picture would make Lacey find Annabeth. Belle shook her head, there wasn't a good reason for Lacey to come out and help her. Lacey was everything she would never be. And so she wouldn't be part of helping. She couldn't count on anyone but herself. Her mind went on and she started to look between the books.

How did people find their kids? She needed someone else. Someone who could easily cross the town line. Someone who would help her and look at it as a nice mission. Someone like Henry. That was right, she needed Henry. Belle stood up, as she tried to figure out where Henry and Emma would be. Right now, Henry would be at school. Maybe she could find him there. She pulled herself on her legs and started to move. The only thought on her mind was finding her child. How would she convince him? Asking him for help, would make him proud. She was sure that Henry would bring a mother and child together once more again. And as she counted the stones to the school, she thought about her daughter walking out of her life, before she could even get to know her. When she arrived at the school, she could see a tall man next to Henry. The last thing she thought about was looking at him, her mind was too busy to see anything but Henry. As she stepped next to the man, Henry noticed her.  
"Belle…" He smiled "This is my dad, dad this is Belle."

"Neal." He shook her hand.  
"Henry, I need your help for just a moment." Belle stepped closer. "It's some kind of secret mission, I need your help with. What do you say?"  
"Cool!" Henry smiled "Can my dad help too?"  
"Sure, more brains." Belle smiled. "Henry, have you seen this girl named Annabeth."  
"Yeah." Henry smiled "Is she no good? Should I spy on her? Mom thought me you know, spying and stuff. It's kind of our thing…"  
"Sounds like Emma too me…" Neal laughed

"Look." Belle looked down. "You need to find her. I think she might have left town and…"  
"Well, than there's nothing we can do." Neal smiled "Henry can't go outside of town."  
"Yeah." Belle sat down. "I was stupid to even think so. I'm desperate. I can't tell anyone. It's important that I find her. It's important that I…"  
"Why is this girl so important to you?" Neal laughed "Did she borrow some books and didn't give them back?"

"She's my daughter." Belle turned to Neal. "She's Rumple's daughter."  
"Then she's my sister." Neal paused.  
"Your Rumple's son?" Belle stared at him.

Henry stared at his father, than his eyes returned to Belle. Everything that was happening didn't come straight from his book, he didn't know about the baby that came from Rumpelstiltskin and Belle. His books said there was no baby. And yet right now, that child existed. The very child Emma had worried about, was part of their land. She wasn't a stranger in their town, she was part of it. The strangest part was that he had seen her many times. She was his father's sister, his aunt. In just a year he had gotten another mother, 3 (or maybe even 4 if you counted Belle as his grandmother) and an aunt. He had more than just one family member. It wasn't just him and his mother anymore. The family grew.  
And as the silence became bigger, Tamara stepped to them. Henry didn't have much reasons to like her. Emma didn't seem to trust her and he was with that. There was something about her.

"Tamara." Neal smiled. "This is Belle."  
"We already met." Belle stepped away. "Haven't we?"  
"Yes." Tamara looked away.

* * *

Annabeth slowly stepped towards the ship. She made her way on the invisible ship, as she saw Hook standing behind the wheel. A smile appeared as she saw her.  
"Annabeth." He smiled "What a pleasure."  
"Killian." Annabeth laughed "I just can't believe your name is Killian. I can't call you Killian and Hook sounds so cold and indifferent. What do I call you then?"  
"I have no idea." He raised an eyebrow. "Honey."  
"You're funny." Annabeth shook her head. "No, 'honey' is not something they would be calling you. How about Joe? Joey?"  
"I would rather not be called that…" Hook turned around. "I still have some honor left."

"Captain." Annabeth stepped closer.  
"Still sounds so cold and unfriendly." Hook had a crooked smile. "Annie?"  
"Killie." She laughed as she raised an eyebrow.  
"Don't you dare."  
"Lian."  
"I'm okay with that."

Annabeth took a step towards her and stepped behind the wheel. She placed her hands on the wheel, almost like she was ready to leave the docks. Slowly Hook moved closer to her. He stared at her as she looked at the sky. The sun was shining down on them. Annabeth felt the rays on her pale skin. As she felt the wood under her fingers.  
"Is that why you're a pirate?" Annabeth stared at him. "Feeling the water, freedom. Feeling like no one can harm you?"

"I don't know." He shook his head. "I guess I've never asked why I'm a pirate."  
"Why not?" Annabeth raised her eyebrow. "Why do you keep going, if you have nowhere to go to."  
"I do…" Hook turned to her. "Like I said, kill the crocodile."  
"I assume we're talking about the guy that killed Milah." Annabeth turned to him. "You remember my words, a ship that runs on hate is not going to make you happy. In the end the hate will consume you. What will you do when he's dead? You will have nothing left. A dead body and an empty heart?"

"I will find something else…"  
"Yet, you just run on fear and revenge." She stepped away from him. "I know what it's like to go through life without anyone who cares about you. I want you to think about this, what will you have left when he's dead. It won't bring Milah back. Find new love…"  
"Maybe I'm doing that."

"Lian." Annabeth touched his hand. "Let go."

* * *

"Well, I don't think we'll have a choice." Neal spoke. "The only way to know her exact whereabouts is, to ask father. Believe me, I don't like it either."  
"Well, that kind of frightens me." Belle turned away. "I don't exactly know how she came to be. I had a dream about you know and 9 months later there was a baby."  
"Well, we'll find the how later." Neal spoke "We'll convince him in another way he'll be convince."

Belle and Neal stepped next to each other, towards the shop. Going there took longer than Belle had ever imagined. Belle didn't know what to say to him. Their relationship was strange and talking to him about his father, was something she did not want to do. It was something Rumpelstiltskin had to do for himself. So she stepped next to him.  
"So you're kind of like me stepmother…"

"I don't think I want…" Belle smiled "It kind of has a negative tone after…"  
"I'm sure you're a nice person." Neal turned to her. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself in too with dad. He's…"  
"I know."

Belle returned to staring in front of her, hoping to get to the store in a few seconds. Yet she was thinking about how she could explain Annabeth's existence. She could say that she just happened. What if he got mad? What if he… As they stepped through the doors, Rumpelstiltskin was standing in front of him. He looked like he was looking for the same thing as she was. He was worried and he seemed like he needed to tell her something.  
"Dad…" Neal paused "We need your help…"  
"We need to find our child." Rumpelstiltskin stared at her. "Yes, Belle. It might sound like a surprise, but I saw her and she's our child. I just knew it."  
"Rumple, I know." Belle paused "Regina kidnapped her from me. She left town.  
"No, she didn't." Rumpelstiltskin said. "She turned around at the border. Annabeth, she's…"

"Right here…" A voice appeared from behind them as Annabeth stepped between them. Her hair was pulled together in a ponytail. Her hair curled softly in the ponytail. Her cheeks were pale. Slowly she stepped closer.  
"Baby." Belle ran towards her and pulled her in a tight hug. Her eyes were tearing up as she tried to pull her as close as possible. "I missed this, you and I used to sleep like this all the time. When you were just a baby…"  
"Sweetie…" Rumpelstiltskin had tears in his eyes. He slowly stepped to her as he put his hand on Belle's shoulder. "I'm your dad."  
"Dad?" Annabeth stared at him. "You're my dad?"

"He is, Annabeth." Belle smiled "You know my grandmother was named Annabeth."  
"That there…" Rumpelstiltskin pointed to Neal. "Is your brother."  
"I have a brother." Annabeth stepped to Neal. "Your my brother?"  
"I guess so.." Neal stared at her. He put his arms around her. "You know, I always wanted a little sister. So I can beat up any guy that isn't good enough for."

"No one is good enough for my little princess…" Rumpelstiltskin said. "And if the dare…"  
"Rumple…" Belle turned to him and gave him a look. Slowly she moved to Annabeth once more again and placed her arms around her once more. She put her other arm around Neal and pulled him in a hug too. For only a few moments, slowly Rumpelstiltskin moved to them and placed his arms around all three of them. Maybe his family was going to be together. But Neal refused to stay there. He left.  
He stared at Belle and Annabeth. Belle had no intention of letting her child go. Her arms were tangled around Annabeth, it was almost that she was a child again.  
"So why don't we get dinner as a family?" Rumpelstiltskin said. "We have to get to know you. What have you been up too? How did you meet that friend of yours?"

"Fighting monsters and stuff…" Annabeth said. "I've been fighting monsters…"  
"Sweetie, do you think that's safe?" Belle turned to her. "You could have been hurt or worse."  
"She's going to be fine Belle." Rumpelstiltskin smiled "She's my daughter. What do you say, feel like learning some magic."

"Magic?" Annabeth smiled "you're teaching me? Yeah."  
"Rumple." Belle turned to him. "You think it's smart?"

* * *

His head hurt, why had he been caught on the peer? Had he not been careful? Or had he believed it was Annabeth? Yet right now he was sitting on a chair, bound to it. He couldn't mover. And then a voice appeared.  
"You stabbed the dark one…" Tamara said. "Yet you didn't do it right, he's still alive."  
"I know.." Hook turned to her. "I didn't do a good job, I'm still looking for a plan. He's not doing anything, right."

"So the fact that he's going after your girlfriend doesn't make you scared?" Tamara came closer to him and he saw her face. The man who was with them didn't move at all. "He's going to turn her against you and the only person you love is going to hate you. But…"  
"You could stop her…" Greg stepped towards him. "Do you want her to be lied too?"  
"What do you say?" Hooke spoke "He's too powerful here. I don't have the right way to get rid of him. I can't do anything."

"Look.." Tamara gave him binocular. He could see her better right now, he saw how Rumpelstiltskin was talking to Annabeth. Belle was walking right next to him.  
"If you don't kill him…" Tamara spoke "You lose the only person that actually sees past the monster. I don't know what she sees, you lose her. And what will you have left nothing."

"Or you could help us." Greg spoke "You help us and you will get her. She will not be turned and you can sail of in the sunset. Be a better person and have your revenge. Your life will be better…"  
"Or you will watch how Rumpelstiltskin steals away the only person you have left…" Tamara smiled "How would you like to be all alone again, Hook?"  
"Revenge darkens the heart…"  
"Does she say that?" Greg smiled "Maybe you're not just taking revenge. God knows what Rumpelstiltskin wants with her? You're saving her life…"  
"What do I need to do?"

* * *

**Okay, I will thank you again for all the reviews. It's nice to hear your thoughts on the possible love interest of Annabeth. So keep those opinions coming : Hook, Ian or maybe anyone else? Don' t hold back. **

**Plus, what do you think about Rumple teaching Annabeth magic: Is it a good thing or a bad thing? What would he teach her first? What will happen to Hook? And should he tell Annabeth about the evil plans of Tamara/Greg? **

**Tell me in a review! Keep them coming! I love it! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, **

**Writing will go a bit slower with National novel writing month, so I don't know when I will start writing chapter 8. I just hope you I will be able to give you an 8****th**** chapter. I hope this month, yet I don't know if I can promise it to you. If I have days like today, I can get some done. But my full attention goes to my novel right now. Yet there's always a part of my mind that's with Annabeth. **

**Thank you for all the reviews. **

**Enjoy, **

**TempeGeller**

**P.S. Join my new Once upon a time role-play. Choose a character of once upon a time and turn him in a doctor or staff member of the Storybrook hospital. Join us at the forum: Once upon a time in a hospital (role-play). Only Hook and Belle are taken. You can play up to 3 characters. I will be happy to welcome you there. **

* * *

**Chapter 7: Family is a matter of trust and work**

Annabeth let her eyes leave the food in the dinner for just a moment. She pushed away the piece of bread and returned her attention to the glass of juice in front of her. Why wasn't she hungry? She was always hungry in the morning, yet now everything seemed different. She assumed finding her parents would be amazing and it was. Yet there was also a tension Annabeth couldn't have foreseen. Was it because she met her father? She thought she would just meet her mother, yet she had met a brother, a mother, a sister and so much more.  
Did she want Rumpelstiltskin to teach her magic? Or did she share the fear that was translated on her mother's face? Annabeth had escaped Belle's attention for only a moment and she already missed part of her presence. Feeling loved and cherished was a feeling she would never let go. And as Neal stepped towards her table, Annabeth smiled.  
"Sis.." Neal laughed "You know this is weird. I always wanted a sister, yet I hardly know you. Well, I know your name. That's about it."

"I can pretty much agree on that." Annabeth smiled. "I felt a tension between you and… dad."  
"There is a tension between us alright." Neal nodded his head. "Yet, I don't think I should tell you. Things happened between me and dad, I think I should leave it there. He hasn't disappointed you."  
"I take he has disappointed you." She touched his hand. "Do you hate him?"  
"Sometimes I think I do…" He stared to his feet. "Then I remember he's my father, I can't hate him."  
"I hated him…" She didn't look at him. "My dad, when I was only 8 years old I cursed the ground he walked on, I was angry. It's alright to be mad. It's only natural."  
"What happened to your friend?"

"Ian has another fate than I have. We parted ways, he needs to find his place in the world. I found it." Annabeth smiled at him. "What about you, do you feel home?"  
"Home is about…" Neal turned away. "I don't even know anymore."

* * *

Belle turned around as she stepped to the other side of the store. In a movement of pure nerves she pulled her hair in another ponytail. Rumpelstiltskin stared at her from the other side of the room. His hands were placed on his hips, not knowing what to say. Belle turned around once again, as she pulled her hair again. She put her hands to her face as she scratched her face. Once more again, she jumped up.  
"Belle!" He reacted "You're driving me insane."

"Rumple, I don't know what to do." She returned to her sitting position. "Firstly I have no idea what to do about Regina. Secondly, I have been reading on the world our daughter has been raised in. I'm worried about that. Firstly I'm terribly worried about drug use and if she's drinking. Plus, I have been hearing about all of these terrible books that are poison to the mind. She could be already reading them. Rumple, there's nothing worse than a book poisoning my little girl. Rumple, I know nothing about her. I don't know what kind of music she likes, I don't know what kind of books she reads. I wouldn't know what to buy for her birthday. It's in a week, Rumple. Because of Regina, I know nothing about my little girl. Plus, does she have a boyfriend."  
"Belle, she's 19." Rumpelstiltskin smiled. "We don't have to worry about that…"

Belle turned around as she turned to her book. She kept her eyes on it, as Rumpelstiltskin stepped to her. He put his hands on her shoulders softly touching them. She relaxed as his arms moved around her neck. He sat down next to her.  
"We have the time to get to know her…" He reached for her hand. "You during a reading session and me during the magic lessons. I know exactly what I'm going to teach her."

"Rumple, are you sure it's smart." Belle turned to her. "I don't want you to become tempted by the darkness. She's our daughter, we don't need her ripping out hearts."  
"Off course not Belle." He stood up. He walked to the wands as she pulled a silver one from it. He stared at it for almost a second as he put it in front of her. "Do you think this wand is perfect?"  
"Rumple, she's going to like any wand you give her…" She stood up. It only took a few seconds for her to reach him. She pulled him in a tight hug. Mostly because she needed it. She needed him. Annabeth had told them she needed time to think. Belle let her go, yet Rumpelstiltskin seemed to have a difficulty seeing his daughter walk from the door. She hadn't returned since the confrontation. It almost seemed like she was ignoring them. Maybe there was a part of fear.  
"I'm so scared, Belle." He spoke to her. "I don't want to disappoint her, not the way I disappointed Bae. Yet I feel like I've disappointed her already."

"There's nothing you've done to disappoint her." Belle spoke "She needs time. It's hard to meet your parents and just fall in their arms. I…"  
"True…" He put the wand in his pocket. "Do you think I should find her?"  
"I think you should give her time." Belle pulled his hand towards her. "Much of it."

* * *

"Lian." Annabeth yelled as she ran on the ship. She stared at the ship around her, she felt different looking at everything around her. Her mother was Belle, the woman that she idolized. Her father was a wizard or at least that was what she made herself believe. They called him Rumpelstiltskin, a beautiful name she thought. The only strange thing seemed that everyone knew his name. She believed that he kept his name a secret. How would anyone have a trouble to figure out his name? She screamed for Captain Hook once more again.

"Annie…" Hook stepped from the closed door. His face seemed different, it was covered in bruises. Almost like he had been attacked by someone. The punches he had gotten were rather rough and left their traces. She ran towards him and pushed her hands to his face. As her hands touched his, a burning sensation went through his body. Her hands were fire to his skin, yet they were freezing cold. She was so close that her smell was something his nose could no longer ignore. Her perfume smelled like a thousand roses, with only a soft trace of citron. At least that is what his nose made of her smell. Her hair was pulled together in a ponytail and something was different about her. Her eyes seemed like they had been crying and the idea that someone had made her cry made him sick to his stomach.  
"What have they done to you?" She moved her hand over her cheek. "Who did it?"

"Got in a fight over some money I owned someone…" Hook pushed her hand away. "No big deal. What happened to you, it seemed like you've been crying?"  
"tears of confusion, happiness, anger…" Annabeth paused "Despair."

"Despair." He put her hand in his. "Why would you feel despair towards anyone?"  
Annabeth raised her eyebrow as she turned around. She let the feeling run wild as the tears came out right away. The first moment he saw her cry, pulling her in his arms wasn't difficult at all. It was something he wanted to do, the very moment she came on the ship. Yet the plan of Tamara and Greg played on his mind. The words of Annabeth about his soul. About getting back and coloring his heart. What did he need to do?  
"What's going on?"

"Belle." Annabeth paused "She's my mom. And the man, Rumpelstiltskin, he's my dad."  
"Mister Gold…" The anger came in him. The girl he was crazy about was the very way he could get to Rumpelstiltskin, he was sure that hurting her would break the old man's heart. Yet not one vane in his body could harm the sweet girl. At the same time a guilt appeared from him, he had tried to kill Belle twice. Once when she was trapped, another time he actually shot her. How would the woman who owned his heart react to this vicious movement? Did her first loyalty belong to her mother or would it be free to understand his movement. In the end, she was still alive. She was still Belle. He touched her hair. He had to keep her mind from it. Yet some part of his mind screamed to tell her about the plan. If he hurt Rumpelstiltskin in any way, he would hurt Annabeth. The last thing that he wanted to do was harm her.  
"How do you feel about that?" He put his arm around her and stepped her to the ledge of the ship. "Happy, confused,.."  
"All of the above." She placed her hands on the edge. "I've always dreamed to have parents, yet somehow I felt I would never find them. I never heard one song…"  
"Songs around just that…" He looked to the water. "Words from drunken guys."  
"No, not that…" Annabeth smiled "I just wished so much that my mom was someone like Idina Menzel, there was also a theory that I was the spawn of the wicked witch of the west and Fiyero and they needed to hide me. Yet I never thought that any of those theories would come close."

"Well…"  
"I just always assumed my parents were madly in love." She smiled "They were both young, my mother would be a struggling artist and my dad would be a prince. And they would live happily ever after. That was until I discovered on thing."  
"That is?"  
"Happiness doesn't exist." She smiled as she played with her hair. "I mean princess Di and Charles get a divorce, Leonardo Dicaprio dies, John Smith leaves, Courteney Cox and David Arquette break up. The Joursey shore has 5 seasons, Booth and Brennan are still not together, Lily Evans dies, Snape dies, Dumbledore dies, Samantha Mulder is dead and I can keep going on and on. It's simple, real life knows no happy ending. Just misery."

"I guess I'm lucky that misery loves company." Annabeth said as she turned to him. She put her head on his shoulder, it was an easy thing to do. Why was she trying to find a friend in Hook? She needed someone to be close to her, someone to talk to. In the way she talked to Ian. Yet part of her felt pat for Hook, for the lost soul behind his eyes. And right now she felt something was bothering him. Something that had to do with her. Somehow like her family pissed him off. Or even that he lied about the way he had gotten the bruises.  
"You don't know anyone it town…" she put her hand to his cheeks again. "You didn't love money in any bet right. Something else happened right…"

"If I tell you about what I've done…" Hook turned away from her. "How I ended up here, why I ended up here. You will hate me. What I am willing to do get even with.."  
"It's hurting your soul." She pulled him in her arms. She put her head on his shoulders. "It's turning your heart cold, let the vengeance go. I'm sure he's…"  
"They gave me a pretty good deal…" Hook stared at her. "Regina she hid something in the town. I have no idea what it is, if I bring Regina to them. I.."

"They'll give you what you want, you'll kill…"  
"Rumpelstiltskin."  
Her arms released him, as she took a step back. Her eyes were filled with a confusion. She didn't see Rumpelstiltskin for the same person he did. She saw him as her dad. Or at least the person that was going to teach her magic. Her eyes turned angry, almost like she almost directly chose his side. Hook reached for her hand, yet she declined it.  
"You're still thinking about it?" Her hands twisted together in a fist. "You're think about murdering my father. After I said he was my father, to get even…"

"He ripped her heart out of her chest and crushed it." Hook yelled. "In front of me, because she ran away with him. He cut of my hand."  
"He's my father." Annabeth took another step back. "What would you to hurt him? Kill my mom?"  
His eyes turned to the wooden floor, almost like instantly admitted what he had done. Her eyes opened wider as she took another step back. She pulled her arms closer to her body.  
"You wanted my mom dead?" She cried. "A woman who never hurt a single person? To make him feel pain, that's low. She's a person, not a way of revenge."  
"Twice." He didn't dare to look at her. "One time in the enchanted forest, and the other time I shot her so she would fall over the town line. Plus, when I heard you were his child I thought about…"  
"Murdering me, right?" She stepped away. "And what did they promise you? You would let them get their vengeance on Regina? Right?"  
"She needs to get even…"  
"Well, there's no such thing as getting even." She turned away. "There's such thing as causing pain. The only thing you create in yourself is more pain, getting even is a cowardly thing to do."  
"You're calling me a coward?" He ran towards her catching her arm. "You are calling me a coward?"  
"Yes." She yelled. "My mom? If I wasn't here, you would not even think about this. You would be on the Tamara and Greg Fan club. You don't understand that what they need could be dangerous. Very…"

"That's why I need you there…" She walked away as she heard his voice from behind her. She didn't want to listen, walking away was the most simple thing. She should just forget him, yet a part of her saw good things in him. The way he talked to her, made her think there was something between them. Friendship or maybe even more. Yet her heart and soul needed more time to grasp everything. She needed more time.  
"I need to convince Regina to use the device…" He stared at his feet. "If we use it, everyone born in the enchanted forest would die."

"Including me." She turned around.  
"You were going with me." Hook took her hand. "I was going to run to Neverland. I would find a way."

She was surprised as her hand crashed to his face. Anger had come in to her. He was going to let the whole town die, her father and her mother. He would take her, why she didn't know.  
"I love you, Annabeth." Hook pulled her hand closer. "Being with you is enough for me."  
"So you were going to sacrifice a town of people…" She hit him again. "My parents. For what because you think you love me. Why?"

"I want you to stop it." Hook spoke "I told you, because I want to change. If you are there, you could save Regina. You could make it so they never get this device. Now you know what their plan is. You can tell anyone. You can stop it…"  
"I don't understand…" She stepped away. "If you didn't love me, would you still save me?"

"No."  
"I would be dead." She spoke "I would be the exact same person, yet you wouldn't give a damn. Do you understand that people are not just numbers, they love and care. You can't just risk a whole community to set sail with the love of your life. I will never choose that kind of love. I hope you wouldn't either."  
"I'm a pirate." He turned away. "That's who I am…"

* * *

Annabeth moved the idea of Hook of her mind. Maybe she was really wrong about him, maybe his heart was really rotten. If he hadn't been in love with her, he would have let her die. She didn't know what that idea did to her. Did she have strong feelings for Hook? Yes. Did she necessary call it love? No. She didn't need love, she was a strong female. She needed to focus on herself now, learning magic. And all of the books that were moving around this room. She stared at them, when she was growing up alone she fell in love with books. They told her the subtle message that she wasn't alone. Unlike Mathilda she didn't get powers until now. She would have a had a different life, if she had this powers earlier. Slowly she pointed to a book and made it move towards her. She didn't care for what genre, she just wanted to read something unrelated to her situation. So maybe fantasy wasn't a smart genre, neither were books were fairytales were involved. Was she actually some kind of princess? How would the people of this town look at her, if they knew who her father was.

As she pulled the book in her lap, she let the words move of her mind. The cover was light as her fingers moved over it. It felt bumpy, and it almost seemed like no one had touched these books in a while. Or they were used in some kind off attack plan, since it seemed like some had crashed to the floor. Annabeth opened the page.

'_IT is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife.'_

Annabeth smiled as she moved her eyes of the other words. Pride and prejudice had always been one of her favorites. If they had a mister Darcy in this town, she wouldn't mind driving in to the sunset with him. She smiled as she heard a door open up. Belle stepped inside, she hang back staring at the title of the book. Her mind screamed to call her mom, yet she didn't know what to say.  
"Pride and prejudice…" Belle smiled "It seems that you get that from me. I love Jane Austen."

"Is that a true story too?" Annabeth smiled "And if it is, does Mister Darcy walk around in town?"  
"I think these are fictional." Belle sat down next to her, moving her hands through her hair. She smiled for just a moment. "You know, I'm driving your father insane by watching Pride and Prejudice. He doesn't understand my undying love for Jane Austen. I'm glad you got that from me."  
"Have you ever read Jane Eyre?" Belle stood up grabbing the book. "It's amazing."  
"Yeah, I have read it twice." Annabeth smiled "What about Les Miserables?"  
"I haven't been able to finish that." Belle smiled "In Cosette's part right now."

"I finished it." A smile appeared on Annabeth's face. "I read it more than once. I also finished other books by Victor Hugo."  
"He's very detailed." Belle smiled "He's absolutely wonderful."

Annabeth sat down and focused her eyes back on the book. Belle did the same thing and pulled a book from her bag. Both of them sat together, quiet not saying anything. Most people would not call it banding, but Annabeth felt her mother closer than ever. Her eyes reading the same words she had, made her close to her own person. She had liked those words and it seemed that the love of words was returned to her mother. A small laugh came from her mouth. As Annabeth moved another page. Could she laugh with her mom next to her? Off course she could. She loved the book. And as she moved a page, she thought about Hook once more again. Was he like Mister Darcy? Was he beneath all the prejudice a good guy? Or was he like Jean Valjean a man changed? Why had he ever turned out like this? And would he really help her? Did she need to talk to him. She slowly put the book down.  
"What's it darling?" Belle stared at her as she put down the pages. "I know that look. I have that look, you're thinking if someone's a good guy. Who is it?"  
"I…"' Annabeth stared to her feet. She couldn't say she had been hanging out with Hook, she was hurt by him. He tried to kill her twice. There was no way that she could talk to her mother about Hook.

"Is it that boy…" Belle paused. "Ian is his name? What happened to him?"  
"He went after his fate." Annabeth spoke. "It's not about him, he's a good guy."  
"Well, if you think there's something good in him." Belle paused. "There must be. Look at me, I'm convinced there was something good in your father, I was right."  
"It's Killian Jones." Annabeth paused "I think you call him Hook."  
"You've been hanging out with Hook?" Belle reached for her cheeks. "Has he hurt you?"  
"No, he hasn't hurt me." Annabeth paused. "He says he loves me."  
"Love with him is a passable feeling." Belle spoke "I meant it when I told him, his heart is rotten. Yet I could be wrong. You recognized good in him, there must be a reason why you think that's the truth."  
"He tells me Tamara and Greg are up to something dangerous…" Annabeth paused "Something that might get us all killed. He wants me to stop them. He will tell me all I need to know…"  
"By yourself?" Belle pulled her in her arms as she shook her head. "No, you don't have to do this by yourself. We'll get Snow involved, Charming, Emma. Anyone who can help. This involved all of us. If someone stops them, all of us do."

"Okay." Annabeth paused as she put her head to Belle's shoulder. "I've always wanted to do this with my mom. I've dreamed about meeting you for all of this years."  
"I've dreamt it." Belle touched her hair. "Even if I didn't remember, you were the only thing that was in my dreams. I'm sure you were on your dad's mind too."  
"Mom." Annabeth paused "Why did she take me away? Regina…"  
"She's…" Belle paused "I can't describe her in one word, darling. I haven't made up my mind about her."

* * *

As Rumpelstiltskin stepped to Annabeth, he noticed that she had simple movements Belle had too. She had the same uncanny way to pull her hair after her ear. She had the same small movements of her head. She even wore the same cute dresses. She was a young version of Belle. He didn't know where he came in. As she turned around, her hair moved just like Belle's did. As she moved her hands, he noticed a small movement he had too. When Annabeth saw him, she stepped towards him, summoning an apple.  
"I learned it all by myself." Annabeth spoke "I was hungry and I thought of an apple and if appeared. It was amazing. I love making things appear."

"You have that natural talent from me." He smiled "So, what do you think about learning some magic? What would you like to learn?"  
"Maybe flying." She jumped up. "It seems amazing to feel the air move around my feet. Hell, I would be happy with simple levitating. Could you do that?"  
"There's nothing I can't teach you." He paused. "Munckin."  
"Okay." Annabeth stepped in front of me. "Your student is ready."  
"Well, you are by far the best student I have ever had." He laughed. "And I haven't even thought you anything. Will you listen?"  
"I will." Annabeth smiled. "Dad."  
Just hearing Annabeth say the words dad made him happy. A smile appeared on his face as he turned to her. Her hair curled around her face. Her hands ware pulled in small fists. It seemed like she searched for the best way to keep her body.  
"I prefer papa." He laughed at her.  
"Okay." Annabeth smiled "Papa."

"That's right, Munckin."

* * *

"I knew there was something fishy about her." Emma turned to Belle. "So, Hook said he would tell Annabeth about the time and the place they will look for this device. Right?"  
"Yes." Belle paused "Emma, I don't want my daughter to get hurt. I just got her back. Promise me, that you will have our back. Promise me that you will protect my daughter."  
"We promise, Belle." Snow stepped towards her. "We'll protect her with our life."

* * *

**What did you think about this chapter? Do you think Rumple will teach Annabeth dark magic? Does Hook truly love Annabeth? Would you like to see more Henry/Annabeth scenes or Neal/Annabeth? Who would you like Annabeth to meet? What kind of Belle/Annabeth scene would you like to see? **

**Take the time to leave a review. It makes me so happy and I during Nanowrimo, it's always fun to get a fun boost. A review is than just what the doctor ordered. Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the love. This story has received so much love. I can't even believe it. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, **

**This is for me a very hard chapter, I had a hard day today and I needed to get my emotions to go somewhere. I didn't get any words out of my system in the story, so I needed this. **

**There are a few new plans on my mind about making spin offs of this story. Firstly: I'm going to put out a Belle origins story, going back to her childhood and revealing some things about her mother and some secrets. I'm excited about writing this, this will later tie in with something I've planned doing. **

**Secondly: I will continue with my own spin on season 3 and Nederland in another story, or special chapters in this story. I haven't figured that out yet. **

**Thirdly: I might have my own plans with the Once upon a time in Wonderland series, making it kind of different. I don't want you to think I don't like OUATIW, I do love it. It just I want to create my own story. **

**Fourthly: I will be featuring Oz and Wicked in a way, maybe even tying it to a certain character. And no it's not Regina! (Well, maybe I would be LOL)**

**Fiftly: I want to certainly bring Ian back and get Greek myths involved in the Once upon a time, and the once upon a time in wonderland. **

**Thank you so much! I hope you will enjoy this chapter! Thank you for all these review! I love you guys! I really do! **

**Enjoy, **

**TempeGeller**

**If you haven't already, take the time to join the RPG of the Storybrooke hospital and let the fun being. I would love it if you were going to join me there, anything is possible. **

* * *

**Chapter 8: Truly the strongest of them all**

Annabeth walked over the street, a book tightly pushed under her arm. She wanted to go to a beautiful garden, reading a book as she stared to the water passing by. She pulled the book open and slowly moved over the streets reading the book. Her eyes stared at the words as they moved around her face. She loved every small word in there, every little image that came to her. This was the one thing she had in common with her mother. The books, they both were madly about them. Both of them shared a special love with the books and as she pulled wicked closer to her body, she truly cared for Gregory Maguire's words. Did Elphaba actually exist someone out there and would she be like the musical image? Or did she truly capture the more 'allergic' Elphaba from the book.  
"You truly are like your mother…" Emma spoke "That is if you believe the Disney movie, walking on the streets reading a book. The only other person I've ever saw doing that is your mother…"

"Emma…" Annabeth paused.  
"I realize we've never truly spoken." Emma turned to her. "And I feel kind of sorry for that, I mean thinking you and I are going through the same thing, living in the same world."  
"Well…"Annabeth turned to her. "Have you been chased by monsters all through America?"  
"No." Emma smiled "But I did chase people all over America, so that kind of makes a little alike. Right? It's just I need to talk about…"

"What?"  
"I see in a way we could help each other." Emma spoke "I always have the need to talk to someone who understand, who's been alone her whole life. I always wanted someone to talk too and you went through a similar situation. I think maybe we could talk…"  
"Our situation wasn't that similar." Annabeth paused "Regina kidnapped me from my mother's loving arms. You were send to this world as a savior. Your parents wanted you to be saved, Regina pulled me from a crying woman. I don't think we're all that similar."

"I'm not talking about the situation." Emma sat down on a bench next to the road. "Don't you ever feel anger towards Belle. I mean your mom, towards Rumpelstiltskin. Anger to them not coming to find you. Don't you?"  
"She was locked in an asylum for 28 years, I can't be angry with her." Annabeth sat down next to her. "I can't feel anger towards mom or dad, all my life I've wanted a family, I'm not going to waste any time being angry with her. If I was, I would see the hurt on her face. Anything she wants is to be close to you. I've been on the road, just Ian for years. I've felt alone for so long. It's such a relieve to have a mother to share something with."  
"So you don't feel like there are parts of her life you blame her for…" Emma stared at her. "If she kept me with her, we would have been together."  
"In a cursed mind, being together wouldn't mean a thing. The worst thing is being in a world so close, yet your heart not feeling anything. Who would have broken the curse if you weren't here? I have felt anger in my life, trust me I have. The moment I felt a peace in my heart, was when I let go of the anger. Emma, trust me. Anything in there, you can feel lost, it's anger that makes your heart feel lost. It makes you out of balance…" Annabeth paused "Trust me I was there about two weeks ago and I feel like there are parts of the day I feel so angry at life, for letting Regina take me, yet there is not one piece of anger towards my mom or my dad, there's no one can make me feel that. I know you know they did the best for you."

"Then why couldn't you have been the savior…" Emma stared at her. "You have magical powers, you are the daughter of the dark one and a princess. Why could you not have gotten the responsibility to save the world. It seems like you haven't done anything different for the past 19 years."  
"Do you know how I spent my 9th birthday?" Annabeth turned to her. "My throat was almost slashed by a fury. A couple of seconds later, I almost broke my neck. That's what my life was like. Were you in the foster system?"  
"Yes." Emma turned away. "It was awful."  
"I was in it for about 4 months…" Annabeth turned to her. "Shipped off to 14 families, one of them would lock me in the trunk of their car, for dropping something. When I came home later, they ironed my hands. After family number 14, I took my bags and left. I didn't want to handle any more families."

"I had a family when I was a baby, they kept me until I was 3 years old." Emma paused "That's when they got pregnant with their own child, I was suddenly too much."  
"I had a mother…" Annabeth paused "Not Belle, off course, an adoptive woman. She was with me until a day before turning 7. She went to the store for getting a cake, the store was held hostage. They shot her because she tried to save someone else. Only one woman died that day, my whole life I've felt guilty towards her. If I hadn't asked after a cake, she would still be alive. I kind of think I disserved this life, for asking after that cake."  
"You really think that?" Emma paused  
"You must have thought it was your fault." Annabeth paused "I mean we all do when we're children. I walked through life, I think it took me 6 months before I met Ian. He thought me to be strong, I might have fought monsters. But no one would get to me again. I think that's why you're scared, you think Snow and Charming are going to get tired of you. And they will return you. I feel the same way, I feel scared that my mom will think that I'm truly not good enough."

"I don't think Belle is never going to get tired off you." Emma put her arm around her shoulder.  
"That's it you have your answer." Annabeth smiled "They're our parents, they can't grow tired of you. Right?"  
"So now let's get to the fun part." Emma smiled "your mother truly kind of looks like the animated version of Beauty in the beast. She truly looks exactly like her."  
"She truly does." Annabeth paused "Did you watch Harry Potter?"

"Harry Potter…" Emma paused "Come to die. Hell ya, you're a loser if you haven't watched that. I used to really love this. I was addicted to these movies."  
"Are you saying you did not read the book?"  
"Yeah, hipster Belle jr." Emma smiled as gave Annabeth a playful touch. "The book is better than the movie. I do want to hand you my old hipster glasses."  
"Haha,.." Annabeth paused "Okay, favorite artist at 1,2,3…"  
"Meatloaf." Emma and Annabeth said together.  
"Remember Rocky horror picture show…" Annabeth paused "I went to see it 5 times, in 5 different cities. It was amazing."  
"Was there much food involved?" Emma raised her eyebrow. "Mostly thrown at you."  
"Two of the five times."

"Favorite fairytale character?" Emma turned to Annabeth.  
"Belle."

"Truly?" Emma laughed "Your mom is your favorite fairytale character. Not fair. Mine is Ariel. I always did like musicals."  
"I used to hate Dorothy…" Annabeth smiled "I always thought Dorothy entered Oz killing this poor woman, enters Glinda, she super happy that this woman is dead. Than enters the sister, the wicked witch of the west, she's in grief that her sister is dead. Glinda goes on stealing the dead woman's shoes and makes it so they can't remove them from Dorothy's feet. This woman asks them back, because she wants something to remember her sister. What happens the poor woman dies, because of nothing."  
"Yeah, Glinda seemed to be an evil master mind." Emma smiled "You must have loved wicked. I mean you're reading the book walking over the street, off course you love wicked. I've seen the musical. It's amazing. So, I would totally feel like putting on a small wicked performance. What do you say Elphaba?"  
"Got any green make up…" Annabeth laughed

The girls laughed for a few seconds. It seemed strange that Emma found someone that was a lot like her. Annabeth was honest towards her and she seemed to be funny. She stared at her for just a few seconds. A couple of moments later, they were joined by Henry.  
"Mom…" Henry paused. "Aunt Annabeth."  
"This is totally awkward." Emma turned to Annabeth. "Does that make us related?"  
"You're not married to my brother." Annabeth smiled "Technically you're not my sister-in-law."  
"So…" Henry turned to Annabeth. "Do you know Belle's history, it seems to be missing in the book. I want to know where she comes from. We just know that she was a princess."  
"I haven't asked her." Annabeth smiled.  
"Have you talked to Hook?" Henry spoke "It's important for operation python."  
"Hey, kid…" Emma paused "I thought we went with operation eagle."

"Why not operation 'Hook is a jackass'." Annabeth paused. "I'm not willing to talk to him again, I mean he's in love with me. Every time I get near him, I get this strong feeling. I just don't know whether I love him or I loathe him."  
"How's that possible?" Henry paused "You're a princess. You are supposed to fall instantly in love."  
"Not in this world, kid."  
"Guys are jackasses." Annabeth paused. "You better not end up like one of those guys."  
"He's a kid." Emma paused. "An, not really ready for the guys are stupid talk."  
"But mom, it's perfect." Henry stopped. "She's turning Hook in to a hero, you two need to get together. It would be perfect, it's a whole new Beauty and the beast."  
"Well, Hook's not part of Beauty and the beast, I would never get my chance with Hopper." Annabeth paused. "I would prefer a psychologist over a pirate any day."

"You know he's not that bad." Emma smiled. "If you're in to thin geeky gays with glasses who like to read. I change my mind, he might be just what you're looking for."  
"I'm a strong single woman…" Annabeth smiled "I do not need a boyfriend."  
"Have you already met your grandfather?" Henry smiled "You know Maurine, Moe French."  
"Henry, I don't think that's such a good idea." Emma smiled "Considering the circumstances, I don't think Belle would be happy if we send her.."  
"I have a grandfather…" Annabeth smiled as she got up.

* * *

Annabeth almost skipped down the road towards the flower shop. The letters French's flower shop were written outside the store, in another life he was a king. Now he was a salesman. Annabeth thought about it, she did love flowers. She always used to care for roses a lot, maybe it was because of her grandfather selling them. Slowly she reached for the small flower right next to her, it was pale white, it smelled like a garden and it brought peace to her. She thought about the words she would say walking in her grandfather's store: 'hey, I'm your grandchild'. She thought he would pull her in her arms saying those words, every grandfather would do that. In TV shows she did, slowly she pulled her dress a bit more down, fixing her dark black hair.

A sense of courage took over as she stepped in the store, she stopped thinking about love. She started to think about meeting her family. She had so much questions, about her grandmother. She was sure that she wouldn't get any grandparents from her father's side, so this was all she had. As her footprints stepped over the store, she smiled for just a moment. The man in was taller than she was, he didn't seem old enough to be her grandfather, in fact she was sure that her father had lived more years than he had. Yet in a curse mind, time wouldn't move. She slowly stepped closer.  
"Belle…" He paused as he stared at her face more clearly. Annabeth took a step back as fear almost came to her. She put her hand on a small object next to her.

"Annabeth." She paused "I'm Belle's daughter."  
"Belle never told me she had a daughter." Moe paused "I would assume that monster told her to keep that from me as well, he's been keeping her there, you as well I think."  
"Who are you talking about?" Annabeth smiled "I don't know any monster."  
She took a step closer to him as a smile appeared on her face. It seemed that her grandfather had a strange sense of humor, she laughed as she touched his hand.

"Emma told me that you were Belle's father…" Annabeth smiled "And my grandfather, I wanted to meet you. See you face to face, knowing who raised my mom. Are you happy to see me? I mean I always dreamed of being reunited with my family, ever since being a little girl and holding my first sword. I think I got that from my father…"  
"And who's that?" He raised an eyebrow. "the monster?"  
"You are terrible funny." She paused as she laughed. "So where is grandma?"  
"The question is not who your grandmother is…" Moe stared at her. "The question is, who is your father. Are you spawn of that monster?"  
"What?" Annabeth paused. "My dad is Rumpelstiltskin, he's not a monster. He's my dad."  
"He's corrupted you already."

* * *

Belle smiled as she stepped towards Emma. She had a whole bunch of books in her arms, she couldn't wait to sit down and read a book with her daughter. She had gotten over 40 books out of the library and she had put most of them in the bag she was carrying on her shoulder. Yet a few of them didn't fit there, she was carrying for the world to see. She smiled at Emma as she saw the worry on her face.  
"Henry did something incredible stupid." Emma paused "I'm not talking about the whole 'Hook and Annabeth are meant to be together' bit. You know how Annabeth would be crazy about meeting her grandfather. Well…"  
"Yeah, the good thing is…" Belle laughed "She has no idea what his name is."

"Well, that's were Henry comes in." Emma smiled "He kind of said his name and Annabeth got super excited about meeting her grandfather and talking about your mother. She went there.."  
"You do know that the last time I saw my father, he tried to force me over the town-line, because I dared to love Rumple." Belle paused "God knows what he's going to do to her. She's his daughter. Either way he's going to turn her against Rumple or he's going to hurt my little girl."  
"Belle…" Rumpelstiltskin stepped from behind her. "What is it? Why do you look so worried?"  
"Do you remember that incident with my father and the town-line." Belle stared to the ground. "Our daughter is going to see my father, Rumple, I think he's going to hurt her. She trusts him, she's never going to use magic against him. She's so desperate to meet the family, that she won't understand how my father looks at you."  
"Mister Gold…" Emma turned to him. "Don't do anything stupid, we're just going to go to the shop and save Annabeth. I'm sure he wouldn't hurt his own granddaughter."  
"Let's remember we're talking about the same man that tried to force Belle over the town-line so she couldn't love me anymore." He turned away. "Annabeth is created from our love. He's going to do more than hurt her and he does anything to my sweet girl, he will feel.."

"She knows how to handle a sword.."  
"So do I.." Belle paused "But she's also very naïve like me. She won't see it coming."

* * *

"He's not corrupted me at all." Annabeth stopped. "He's my father, I love him. You have to understand, I mean it's the same way you feel about Belle…"  
"I'm a human." Moe stepped closer. "I have an ability to love, he doesn't. He's a monster, waiting to hurt people. And you are the spawn of the devil."  
"I can assure you…" Annabeth paused "I'm a good person."

She smiled as she slowly made the flowers levitate from behind her. A smile appeared on her face as the magic worked. She pointed her hands to him as she slowly made the flowers dance. Music appeared from them. She smiled, as she was expecting an applause from her grandfather. Yet the frown on his face even got worst.  
"He's given you that too…" Moe took the weapon from behind him. "I see no other possibility, then getting rid of you. There was hope for Belle, when I took her over the town-line her love would be gone. You will never stop being his daughter…"

"I'm your granddaughter too…" She paused "I'm your child's daughter."  
"That's why I'm setting you free." He said. "He's going to turn you in to a small version of himself, taking people's daughters from them. Making deals, when you make a deal with him. You make one with the devil. You were born from an evil deal, not from love. You're evil."  
"A deal?" She opened her eyes farther. "My mom loves me. She…"  
"He's got her under his spell." He stepped farther. "And you're just a canvas for him to make more evil kids. I need you to die, you need to die so I can protect my own granddaughter."  
"Protect me?" Annabeth ran to the door. As she noticed it was closed.

"Use your magic, demon."  
"Please." Annabeth paused. "Don't do anything."  
"I need to do this…"His words replied as the heavy object made his way towards her, only a second was the time it took to appear behind him. Only a second to see that her grandfather wasn't the man she had expected. He had tried to take her mother, he had tried to turn her in Lacey. The woman she didn't like at all. As she stared at him, she launched ropes to his hands and feet. He couldn't move, the ropes were that tight. As she waved her hand the doors opened up. Annabeth turned to him for one last second. She didn't believe he called her a demon. As she walked outside, she fell to her knees. Made from an evil deal? How did her parents actually meet.  
"He got her in a deal…" Moe spoke. "He protected the country, but he needed to have my daughter. So he stole her. That's who he is and who you are. You aren't born from love, you are the opposite of the savior. You're a child born from pure hate…"

"Shut up…" Her tears overpowered.  
"He took her." Moe spoke "Any love between them is fake. Don't you think about why Belle forgot you? Why she didn't mention after the curse was broken? Because she doesn't love you. You are just rotten, with a rotten heart. You can join that captain, if.."  
Her hand crashed to her cheek as she let the anger take over. Yet the words had made their way in her system. She felt loved less in only a few seconds. Why? Because to her, the words made sense. They had been yelled at her when she was 7. You are not wanted and as she made her way away from the shop, her tears were unstoppable.

* * *

"I swear to you…" Rumpelstiltskin turned to Emma. "If he hurts my little girl, I will give him some seconds of the facial he got a year ago."  
"Trust me…" Belle turned to him. "If he's hurt her, you will need to get there before I do."  
"Is it just me…" Emma paused "Or does everyone seem to like the idea of beating up Moe French in the presence of the sheriff."  
"You'll just look the other way…" Belle smiled as she ran towards the job. The thing she saw surprised her. Her father was sitting outside the store, bound up. The ropes were tightly around his hand and feet and even some parts went around his middle. It seemed like his cheek had already seen an angry fist today and it seemed that the 'granddaughter-grandfather' talk hadn't gone good. Yet it didn't seem that Annabeth had given in to the power of her father. A smile appeared on Rumpelstiltskin's face as he saw that his daughter knew how to protect herself.

"So she got to you?" Rumpelstiltskin smiled "Can't say I feel bad for you. Seems like my daughter inherited my left hook."  
"Rumple.." Belle reacted as she turned to him. "What did you say to her to get this treatment? She's a gentle kid, she's my daughter."  
"She's his spawn." Moe spoke "I did what I needed to do. I told her the truth, that she was the opposite of the savior, born from hate. That if you would get your mind together, you wouldn't love her anymore."  
As he finished another word, a fist collided with his other cheek. It wasn't Belle or Rumpelstiltskin, their anger was boiling up in their faces, yet the surprise movement came from Emma. She moved her hand closer to her body.  
"You jackass." Emma gave him another punch. "You honestly think you know true love. Here is your granddaughter, 19 years old super excited to see you and what do you do? You tell her she's made from hate. Well, hate is the last thing I see between these two. I might now always like Mister Gold, but you don't hurt a 19 year old child who's been in the foster system, with the fact that her mother doesn't want her. You could just give her a knife. Or iron her fists, like in the…"

"What?" Belle turned to her. "Iron her? What.."  
"Who did that to her?"  
"Not the point…" Emma turned to him. "You are the worst grandfather I have ever seen. You disserve this and worst. Where is she? Where did Annabeth go?"  
"She left crying…" He turned away.

"You are the monster." Belle stared at him. "She's a child, a child. Think about that."

* * *

Annabeth thought about the hurtful words as she ended up at the docks again. Why did she always end up here as she was down? She took a rock and threw it in the water, almost hoping it would hit something. She paused, why did she have to be here? Maybe she should have gone with Ian, to adventures. She would never be in this place right now. Hating herself. She stood up and watched as she made the things move over the water. The word monster kept coming to her.  
"I know you might still be terrible mad…" Hook's voice came from behind her. "But the last thing I want to see you do, is something stupid. What happened?"  
"I went to see my grandfather…"

"Moe French is a low life." He put her arm around Annabeth. "Whatever he has said is absolute bull shit. He.."  
"He said my heart was rotten." Annabeth threw a rock in the water. "That I was born from true hate. That my mother doesn't love my father and if the spell is broken she won't love me."  
"Annie…" He rubbed her shoulders. "That's bullshit. I didn't go after your mother because their love was fake. I went after her, because your father loves your mother more than anything."  
"I never thought murder would sound like a…" Annabeth paused.

"My heart might be rotten…" Hook paused "I'm willing to live with that, but yours most certainly isn't. You are not like Rumpelstiltskin, you are not a coward. I don't know if you have his good sides, since I'm very certain he doesn't have any of those."  
"You sure do know how to choose the wrong words…" Annabeth paused "It's my worst fear. I just have my mother, my worst fear is losing her. I might want cake…"

"You lost me there." Hook smiled. "I mean cake is a good thing, right."  
"Maybe."

* * *

Hook, Belle and Emma were stepping next to each other. Belle didn't feel like saying anything. Her mind was still on the thing Emma had said. Ironing, she knew what it meant. She wasn't stupid, it just hit her that someone decided to hurt her daughter. Someone she couldn't get to. Every part of herself wanted to harm every single person that ever hurt a hair on her daughter's head.  
"What did you mean by the ironing thing?" Rumpelstiltskin spoke. "Miss Swan?"  
"Nothing." Emma paused. "It was between me and Annabeth."  
"Nothing is between you and Annabeth when someone hurt my daughter. "He spoke "Are you going to explain it to me? Or will I need to use magic?"  
"It's a foster kid thing." Emma turned away. "Some foster parents are crap. You know locking kids in the trunk of a car, ironing their hands, beating them. It seems that Annabeth had her share of that, before she left."

"That can't be true." Belle smiled "Annabeth specially told me she never resided in foster system. She said her mother died of a disease and she fled."  
"She lied…" Emma turned to Belle. "Not to make you feel worst, I shouldn't have said either. It's just that Moe made me mad. I shouldn't even have hit him, if Regina finds out.."  
"She won't find out." Rumpelstiltskin smiled "That man had it coming."  
"So what happened to the woman who cared for her?" Belle smiled  
"She died when they took a store hostage." Emma paused "She was there to get her some cake." "Why didn't she tell me that?"  
"Because…" Emma paused. "Because you would be hurt. She doesn't want you to have this things in your mind. I shouldn't even have told her. I would never want…"

* * *

"So that plan?" Annabeth turned to him. "If you want to better yourself and save the town I will help, but it's on one condition. You will never hurt my father again, this thing with harming my family is done. Can you do that? Can you let that hate in your heart go?"  
"I can." Hook turned to her. "They want to use something that takes away magic, so you won't be able to kick their asses."  
"I've kicked people's asses for 12 years without any magic." Annabeth smiled "I can do it again."  
"Are you okay?" He put his arm around her shoulder.

"Get away from her."

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter. What did you think about it? Did you like it? Please leave me a fast review. Even if it's just to say something really short. **

**How do you think Annabeth will get over her fear of Belle leaving her? And how will Rumple and Belle deal with the fact that their daughter has been hurt? Would Belle mention the truth to Snow? And will Hook keep his promise to Annabeth to not hurt Rumple? Will Henry start a mission to get Hook and Annabeth together? Or do you think he was just joking? **

**Who would you like to see in Belle's life? And is there a possibility that Moe might just not be Belle's real father? Could the reason why Belle sees Rumple's true heart lay in another country? An who's Belle's mother? **

**Tell me what you think about this chapter. **

**Thank you for reading this chapter! I love you all!  
For the ones that are doing Nanowrimo: good luck! For the ones that are doing Nanowrimo with a fanfiction of once upon a time: Link please! **


End file.
